Harry Potter and the Civil War
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 6 of my post-epilogue series. 37 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and his wife Hermione are teachers at the school, their daughter Nymphadora is in her second year and Ron Weasley is Minister of Magic. But a controversial new Ministerial policy sees loyalties challenged and old friendships shattered in a way that threatens to tear the wizarding world apart.
1. Chapter 1: The New Year

**So, I've been asked for another sequel and I'm not quite sure how it's going to go but I'm making a start. As ever, reading of the first five stories in this saga is recommended. I'm having a great deal of difficulty uploading Word documents to FF dot net for reasons that I'm yet to understand but managed to get this up somehow.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The New Year

The grounds of Hogwarts sprawled out in front of Harry Potter as he stared out the window of his quarters. It was the quarters of the Head of Gryffindor, the position he had taken on the previous year. A somewhat cataclysmic year, that had seen the school attacked by the muggleborn supremacists calling themselves the True Way. Harry gazed down at the students, making their way up to the castle for the beginning of the school. Among them, he picked out his daughter Nymphadora, now a second year, the youngest of his four children. Harry stopped, correcting himself. His _three_ children. The death of his younger son Albus during the attack on the castle still cut deep.

His wife Hermione came up behind him. She put her arms round his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "You ready to go down for the feast?"

Harry hesitated. "Maybe in a bit."

"We can't stay up here forever."

"Can't we? It feels like a good plan to me."

Hermione turned him round to face her and gently kissed him. "Nymphadora will get worried."

"She probably won't even notice." His gaze flickered away from hers slightly. "Then again, when I was her age, I'd have liked to have seen my parents." He took Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's go and show everyone we're still here."

* * *

"Come on, Auntie Dora!"Gemini Malfoy called excitedly.

Nymphadora gave a deep sigh. Gemini was her niece, her half-sister Rose's daughter, but given that they were in the same year it always felt strange when the blonde girl called her that. "I'll catch you up!"she called after her.

"Excitable, isn't she?"asked her friend Bradley Woods quietly, as he fell into step next to her.

"That's one word for it,"Nymphadora agreed. They were checked off by Ernie Macmillan, the school's deputy head, as they passed onto the grounds.

Beverley Cardogan, Nymphadora's housemate in Gryffindor, was waiting just inside the gates. She nodded a greeting to them and joined them as they walked towards the school. "I wasn't sure where to go,"she admitted.

"The Great Hall again,"Bradley answered.

"Another sorting?"

"For the new first years,"Nymphadora confirmed. "And the welcome feast."

"You think they'll mention what happened last year? The attacks and everything?"

"Probably don't want to scare off the youngsters that quickly,"Bradley suggested.

Beverley nodded. "Are there ever any normal years at Hogwarts?"

"A few,"Nymphadora answered.

"Just none when a student called Potter is here,"Bradley teased her.

Nymphadora blushed slightly. "Well, maybe I'll be able to change all that. A nice quiet year is just what we need."


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations are Made

**Wow! So I expected this story to sneak onto the site unobtrusively, then I woke up this morning to find my inbox full of notifications of favourites, follows and reviews! So a big thank you to all those people! I'm possibly setting myself up for a fall by updating so quickly, but I've written a few chapters so you might as well get the next one. Sorry these early chapters are a bit short. They will get longer, hopefully they'll stay longer.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Preparations are Made

Ron Weasley, Minister of Magic, was shuffling papers nervously in his office. His deputy, Parvati Patil, entered and looked at him with eyes full of sympathy. "Are you nervous?"she asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Ron sighed. "The announcement's tomorrow."

"I know."

"A lot of people aren't going to like it. I mean, there are some things they still consider sacred. And this…"

"It makes sense though, with the number of break-outs we've had from Azkaban over the years."

"I'm not even sure how long it will be effective for. Someone will probably find a way around it eventually."

"That's not a reason not to use it now."

Ron nodded. "Well, I guess we're committed."

"Have you told anyone? Your family?"

"No. Not even Harry."

* * *

Once in the Great Hall for the welcome feast, Nymphadora had been separated from Gemini and Bradley, who had gone to their respective tables of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. She and Beverley had headed for the Gryffindor table where Beverley had soon started chatting to their friend Maxwell Jordan. The sorting ceremony had progressed without a hitch, with everyone cheering the new members of their houses and politely applauding the others. Nymphadora found it rather strange to no longer be one of the youngest. She had noticed her parents and her brother James among the teachers and fought very hard the urge to wave at them.

Finally, everyone was called to order as Neville Longbottom, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up to address them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, which I'm sure you're pleased to see is still standing. I'm sure those of you who weren't here at the time have heard about the pitched battle fought in the school last year. I assure you this is not a regular occurrence. It's only happened four times in my memory." He paused, hoping for a laugh, but instead he just got worried whisperings. He cleared his throat. "I have a special message to you from the Ministry. Tomorrow evening, they will be making an announcement to the whole Wizarding World of Britain. Students will be required to gather in their common rooms under the supervision of the prefects in order to witness it. So, as you're going to be subjected to a speech then, I'll cut this one short. Dig in!" He took his seat and was soon chatting animatedly with Ernie Macmillan.

Beverley leaned over to Nymphadora. "What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know,"Nymphadora admitted. "I've never heard of anything like it happening before."

"Do you think it's to do with what happened last year?"Maxwell asked. "The business with the True Way?"

"Maybe they're passing new laws against muggleborns,"Beverley suggested worriedly. "I mean, it was our people that were behind the True Way."

Nymphadora shook her head vehemently. "Uncle Ron's spent all his time in office getting rid of laws like that. I can't believe he'd change his mind now."

Maxwell shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Harry and Hermione retired to their quarters in Gryffindor Tower after the feast. The students had still been fairly rowdy when they left them but Harry preferred to leave the task of keeping them in order to the prefects unless he was specifically called upon. Besides, he had other things on his mind.

"What do you think Ron's planning?"he asked.

Hermione paused in the act of undressing and looked at him with a sigh. " _I_ don't know, Harry. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a font of all knowledge or an expert on everything."

Harry shrugged. "You _were_ married to him."

"You were his best friend,"Hermione countered. "In fact, I remember a time when you both spoke to each other more than you did me."

Harry sighed. "Not any more though." He stood looking out the window, the grounds of Hogwarts shrouded in darkness. "He hasn't mentioned anything at Order meetings."

"Well, we haven't really had any formal meetings since that business with Bartholomew James and the True Way. He might have mentioned something in passing to the other members."

"Not to Neville. I sounded him out about it afterwards."

"Seamus then?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a possibility, I guess. But I suppose we'll find out tomorrow evening."

"Good idea." Hermione came up to Harry and put her arms around his neck. "Now, can I please stop worrying about my ex-husband and start focusing on my current one?"

Harry smiled and fell into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing the World

**Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites! Somewhat longer gap between updates: Apologies but my workload just increased and I don't want to risk running out of chapters.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Changing the World

It was absolutely typical that Harry's first day included a class of second year Gryffindors and Slytherins, his daughter and step-granddaughter among them. He would have preferred a chance to concentrate and to think about whatever Ron might be about to spring on them. But at least he had planned things out in advance. At his direction, all the desks and chairs had been moved to the side of the classroom, leaving a large open space. Then, he had ordered the class to pair up.

"The most common form of defence in a duel, as I hope you remember from last year, is a Shield Charm,"he noted. "So let's have a refresher. One of your pair is going to cast a Shield Charm. The other is going to cast a Full Body-Bind Curse at them. If you've learned anything, your shield should repel it."

Nymphadora had paired with Gemini. "I'll cast the shield first,"she told her. " _Protego_."

" _Petrificus totalus_!"Gemini returned once the shield was up. The curse dissipated off the shield and she gave a nod of congratulations.

Nymphadora waited until Gemini had cast her own shield before firing the curse back at her. "Do you have any idea what this announcement's about?"she asked.

Gemini shook her head. "No, Grandad hasn't said anything to me. I'm not even sure if Mum and Dad know."

"Okay!"Harry called out. "We're going to mix things up a bit! This time, I don't want you to cast the shield before your partner fires the curse. Let's test your reactions."

Nymphadora shrugged. "You want to cast at me first?"

"Okay." Gemini held her wand ready. "It's a shame we can't watch it together. Instead, I have to watch it with Verity." She nodded towards Verity Higgs, one of the girls in Slytherin. " _Petrificus totalus._ "

" _Protego_." Nymphadora deflected the curse. "Well, I guess we'll all have to talk about it afterwards. _Petrificus totalus_!"

This time Gemini wasn't ready. The curse caught her full on and she froze before toppling backwards. Nymphadora gave her an apologetic shrug.

* * *

Parvati stood in the doorway of Ron's office. "It's time."

Ron nodded awkwardly before getting to his feet. "Well, I could be about to beat Pius Thicknesse as the most unpopular Minister of all time. And Thicknesse set up slave camps."

Parvati smiled reassuringly. "It's a solid policy and I'm sure you'll explain it well."

"Some of the purebloods won't be happy. Come to think of it, some of just about every group won't be happy. I'm half expecting the Ministry to revolt."

Parvati patted him on the shoulder and steered him towards the exit. "Come on, Minister. Your public awaits."

* * *

The staff of Hogwarts were filing dutifully into the staff room. Harry and Hermione exchanged greetings with Samuel Ramos, the Astronomy Professor and Head of Ravenclaw. Rubeus Hagrid, still a resident of the castle grounds despite no longer being an official member of staff, had joined the rest of them and gave his old friends bone-crushing hugs. Harry sidled over to Neville "Have you been given a preview of this?"

"No, I was wondering if you had."

"You're the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"You're the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I owled Rose earlier,"Hermione noted. Her daughter worked at the Ministry. "But I haven't had a reply."

Ernie shrugged. "Guess it will be a surprise for all of us."

* * *

Nymphadora was sitting with Beverley in the Gryffindor common room. It had been set out with rows of chairs, since the usual sofas could only accommodate a small number of students. "Is this usual?" Beverley asked quietly. Despite having completed a year in Hogwarts, she still wasn't quite used to the intricacies of the Wizarding world.

Nymphadora shrugged. "Well, the Minister making announcements is usual. Uncle Ron's still a politician. But I haven't heard of Hogwarts being asked to make sure everyone hears it before."

Massai Lens, one of the seventh year Gryffindor prefects, cleared his throat. "The Minister's on." He gestured to the image hovering above the fireplace: A black and white image of Ron stood in the Ministry atrium. It was being relayed to them from the cameras of the press.

David Barrett, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, gave Massai a funny luck. "Yeah, we never noticed that."

* * *

The image was being relayed to the rest of the castle as well: To Gemini in the Slytherin common room, to Bradley and his friend Flavia Lupin, the daughter of Harry's godson Teddy and his wife Victoire, in the Hufflepuff common room, and to Harry and Hermione in the staff room. They all saw Ron begin to make his address. "There has been much criticism of this administration and previous ones for our inability to manage prisoner incarceration. The use of Dementors at Azkaban, as guards and as a means of limiting the magical abilities of the prisoners, was banned a long time ago as too barbaric. But so far no-one has suggested a viable alternative. Until now. It is perhaps not widely know that twelve years ago, a group of former Death Eaters unearthed what they called the Purification Device."

Hermione felt Harry tense next to her as the image briefly changed to show the Purification Device. She understood. Together, they and other members of the Order had only just stopped Lucius Malfoy exposing the entire world to its effects. Ron reappeared and went on.

"The device was developed by Salazar Slytherin himself as a last defence against a rebellion by those who did not come from wizarding families. It would permanently strip the magic of anyone who was not a pureblood. When it was used in modern times, it quickly became clear that no modern wizard or witch could pass the strict definition of pureblood of the founders' time. If it ran unchecked, all magic would cease. Until now. The Ministry have studied the device and where once it was permanent, the effects now are indefinite but temporary. All prisoners at Azkaban will have their magic removed by the Purification Device. Only the device can return their powers and they will only be returned when their sentence is served. With this, we hope to prevent the escape of any Dark Wizard and to leave any who do manage to escape powerless. This new policy will be implemented by the end of the month."

Ron's image faded. There was silence. Then Harry spoke. "He has got to be joking."


	4. Chapter 4: Reaction

**Well, my workload has increased if anything but I had a funny schedule today so I managed to get a chapter ready. Thank you again for reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Reaction

Harry and Hermione had retired to their quarters after the announcement. Harry was storming back and forth angrily. "How could he ever think that was all right?"

"I don't know what Ron thinks he's doing,"Hermione agreed.

"He's undoing everything we've fought for. Several times we've fought for. I didn't think it was possible to get a Minister as out of touch as Fudge but he's doing a good job."

There was a knock at the door. Hermione looked at Harry but it was clear that the outside world wasn't making much of an impression on him. She went to answer it and found her stepson, James, standing there. Giving him a welcoming but slightly awkward smile, she stepped aside to let him in.

James coughed uneasily. "Dad. Hermione. You, er, left in a bit of a hurry."

Hermione glanced at Harry. "I thought what your dad was going to say might be best said in private."

"And what was that, Dad?"

Harry glared at his son. "I've never wanted to lead the Ministry but right now I'd happily knock your uncle off his perch."

"Is it really that bad?"

Harry was flabberghasted. "You're not seriously in favour of the Ministry using the Purification Device, are you? You helped stop it back when you were a student here."

"It was designed to put an end to muggleborns and half-bloods using magic,"Hermione reminded them. "Which, in case you've forgotten, includes us."

"But Uncle Ron isn't going to use it for that,"James pointed out. "Maybe the Ministry have tested it and made it safe."

Harry shook his head. "That thing would never be safe. And if Ron's planning to use it, then I'm going to make sure he's stopped."

* * *

The next day, breakfast in the Great Hall was filled with mutterings. There wasn't a student or teacher present who hadn't seen Ron's announcement and most of them seemed to have an opinion about it. Bradley and Gemini had gone to join Nymphadora, Beverley and Maxwell on the Gryffindor table when they entered. "What are people saying?"Beverley asked them.

"The Hufflepuffs are taking it pretty mildly,"Bradley noted. "They think the Minister's doing what he thinks best and they're willing to see how it works out."

"Things are pretty mixed in Slytherin,"Gemini admitted. "Some of the hardcore purebloods aren't bothered, they know the legends and they still think the Device won't affect them. Others are really against it though, they think Grandad's trying to use it to get rid of all the purebloods. I tried telling them he's a pureblood himself but they wouldn't listen. Aaron Fletcher, the new Head Boy, was saying it's a violation of wizards' basic rights."

Maxwell glanced towards the teachers' table before nudging Nymphadora. "Your dad looks angry."

Nymphadora shot an anxious look at Harry. "I haven't had a chance to speak to him or Mum since yesterday. But when he gets angry, he really gets angry."

* * *

Ron had an uncomfortable feeling of being lynched. The Ministry had agreed to let a small group of journalists into their press room to interview him about his announcement. His heart had sank upon seeing that the Daily Prophet had sent Jacqui Langer and Zara Mills, a pair in the Rita Skeeter mode who he remembered being his daughter Rose's nemeses at school. He had brightened up slightly on seeing Luna Lovegood, Neville's wife and an old friend, representing the Quibbler, but her questioning was turning out to be as harsh as everyone else's. "I'm very disappointed to see you becoming a Dark Wizard, Ronald," she remarked mildly, a comment which every other journalist present seemed in a hurry to transcribe.

"I am not a Dark Wizard!"Ron protested, more strongly than he intended, struggling to control himself. "The Purification Device is not dark magic. It was created for defensive purposes and those purposes were perverted by dark wizards for their own ends. This is using it to protect the law-abiding public."

"How do you respond to claims that this policy is against the rights of the wizarding world?"Jacqui asked. "That it violates the Freedom of Magic legislation that you yourself drafted?"

"The Freedom of Magic laws prevent discrimination on the grounds of birth and medical status,"Ron replied. "It isn't protection for those who break the law. We have laws against underage magic, we confisgate the wands of those accused or convicted of a crime. This is just an extension of that."

"How can you be sure the effect is only temporary?"asked Leonard Strachan, the representative of Transfiguration Today. "Have you tested it on a live subject?"

"No. We have run simulated tests and analysed the magic it produces."

"So if it doesn't work the way you intended, that's just bad luck to the first subjects?"Zara enquired scornfully.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

Scorpius Malfoy, who had been standing by the door, cleared his throat loudly. "That's all the Minister has time for at the moment. If you have any further enquiries, please contact the Ministry press office."

"Thanks,"Ron told his son-in-law as they joined Parvati and Rose in the corridor. "I was half expecting them to draw their wands next."

"You should have known it would be controversial,"Rose pointed out.

"The research team are asking to speak with you,"Parvati added.

"Not yet,"Ron told her. "There's something I need to do first."

* * *

Emily Potter was surprised when her husband arrived home. It was normal for James to stay at Hogwarts during the working day. "No more Muggle Studies classes today?"

"I'm back after lunch,"James admitted. "Just needed a bit of a breather. Things are a bit tense after Uncle Ron's announcement."

Emily nodded. "Is your dad feeling any better about it?"

"Doesn't look like it. He's keeping a lid on things but only just. The students are bound to pick up on it and some of them still look up to him."

"What about _my_ dad? I guess as headmaster…"

"He's keeping it close to his chest. I guess he doesn't want to be seen to be taking sides."

"You can see your dad's point though. I mean, when I think about everything we went through with Lucius Malfoy…"

"Uncle Ron is not another Lucius Malfoy. He might be wrong but he's not the bad guy. I just wish Dad could see that. As it is, I'm worried about what he's going to do."

* * *

To Ron, the walk back to the Burrow felt unusually long. He'd apparated into the surrounding field so he could get the feel of coming home. But everything that was going on at the moment meant it had lost its welcoming air.

Percy greeted him at the door with a curt nod. "Ron."

"Percy,"he responded.

"Saw your speech last night."

Ron looked at him challengingly. "Got any thoughts?"

"I thought you made some good points."

Ron nodded. It was the closest thing he was going to get to a compliment from Percy, who still hadn't quite worked out how his youngest brother was the family member to rise highest in the Ministry. "I'm going up."

He took the long walk up to his parents' bedroom slowly, then knocked on the door before pushing it open. His father, Arthur, sat beside the bed, smiled at him welcomingly. His mother, Molly, lying in the bed, only managed to look at him weakly. The last few months, she had seemed weaker every time Ron had visited, looking every minute of her eighty-five years. She had lost so many people in her life, people she had expected to be at her own graveside: Her son Fred killed fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters, her only daughter Ginny and eldest son Bill killed during Rodolphus Lestrange's uprising, and then her grandson Albus. It was as if she wanted to make sure she went before anyone else.

"You're doing the right thing, Ron,"she said softly. "We can't allow this to happen again."

"How are the press taking it?"Arthur asked.

Ron gave his father a despairing look, but made sure the smile was back on his face before Molly could see. "They know what needs to be done."

At that moment, George came hurrying in. "Ron, you really need to see this."

* * *

Neville pushed his way through the crowd of students and staff in the entrance hall. He could see Ernie and his wife Angela, the school's flying instructor, at the front of the group and made his way over to them. "What's going on?"

Ernie gestured to the open front door. "Harry set it up. By the time anyone knew what he was doing, it was too late."

It was then that Neville realised what was happening. Harry was standing addressing a group of reporters. Their cameras were no doubt relaying his image all over the wizarding world, just as they had Ron's the previous night.

"The Purification Device was born out of hatred and fear,"Harry was telling them. "And it was people motivated by hatred and fear who tried to use it, to deprive those they considered unworthy of their magic. Twelve years ago, Minister Weasley and I fought together to prevent that from happening. But now the Ministry is choosing to go down the same path as those who once followed Voldemort. They are choosing a group that they consider no longer worthy to have magic and they are taking it from them. No good can come from something this dark. As the head of the House of Potter and as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, guardians of the light side, I publicly declare my opposition to this policy and call on all good witches and wizards to do the same."

Neville looked at Ernie, stricken. "I think all hell just broke loose."


	5. Chapter 5: Schism

**Thank you again for any reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Schism

Nymphadora was chatting to Beverley in the common room the next morning when Bradley dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table. "Have you seen this?"

Nymphadora looked up at him and Gemini. "Aren't you in the wrong house?"

"Maxwell let us in,"Gemini explained.

Nymphadora picked up the paper and read the headline: _Boy Who Lived Condemns Ministry_. The article contained a fairly accurate summary of Harry's impromptu speech, interspersed with a few quotes from Ron's own press conference. It seemed designed to stir up as much controversy as possible without actually giving an opinion of its own.

"Your dad's out of line,"Gemini stated simply.

"He's just saying what he thinks is true,"Nymphadora snapped. "Did your grandad really think people were going to be happy about this?"

"So he goes to the Daily Prophet? He hasn't even tried to talk to Grandad!"

"Well, maybe if Uncle Ron had spoken to him first, Dad would have done!"

"Let's not fight about it,"Bradley suggested. "It's bad enough the rest of the wizarding world's gearing up to take sides."

"Have you spoken to your dad?"Beverley asked.

Nymphadora shook her head. "He's seemed a bit too angry for that."

"Maybe you should try,"Bradley suggested.

* * *

Ron was also looking at the paper. He was in his office with Parvati, Rose and Scorpius. The article made for extremely depressing reading. "I can't believe Harry would say this." His and Harry's friendship had been strained to the point of being non-existent since Hermione had effectively left him for Harry, but he'd always felt they respected each other. Harry's comments suggested otherwise.

"We knew there'd be opposition,"Parvati reminded him. "Perhaps from Harry most of all."

"Opposition, yeah. But this is a personal attack."

"Maybe we could organise a public debate,"Scorpius suggested. "You and Harry."

"That could be dangerous,"Parvati admitted. "A lot of the public still see Harry as a hero. Drawing attention to the fact he opposes the Ministry could turn a lot of people against us."

Ron gestured to the article. "Well, it doesn't look like it's a secret now."

"Then maybe we could talk to Harry in private,"Scorpius suggested. "Convince him of what we're trying to do and get him to retract it."

"He has called a meeting of the Order,"Rose pointed out. "As far as I'm aware, we're all still members."

Ron nodded. "Guess that's the first battleground then."

* * *

Nymphadora knocked once before entering her parents' quarters. She found them getting ready to go out and looked from one to the other quizzically. "What's going on?"

"We've got a meeting of the Order,"Hermione explained.

"Is Uncle Ron going to be there?"

"Well, he's invited, same as everyone else."

"We'll see if he dares to share his face,"Harry commented.

Nymphadora swallowed hard. "A lot of people are talking about your statement."

"Hopefully it'll make a few of them think."

"I think they're mostly just shocked that you said it. Is Uncle Ron really a bad man?"

"No, of course not,"Hermione reassured her. "But he is doing a bad thing."

"Well, I guess we've got a chance to bring him to his senses,"Harry proclaimed.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, was more full than it had been at any time in the last decade, maybe even more so than during the True Way incident. Harry and Hermione had arrived and taken their seats one side of the meeting table. A few people had grouped around Harry, Luna among them. When Ron had arrived with Parvati, Rose and Scorpius, they had taken up their seats at the opposite end of the table, the Ministry supporters gravitating towards that end. Harry looked over the sea of faces. Emily was there, and her brother Martin with his wife Susannah. Susannah's sister Helena and her husband Timothy Wood. Hermione's son Hugo and his girlfriend Marie Lucas. Seamus Finnegan and his wife Hannah Abbott. Cho Chang and her husband Michael Corner. Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. Parvati's sister Padma. Ron's surviving brothers Charles, Percy and George, along with George's wife Lisa. Harry's daughter Lily Preston and Albus' old friend Owen Spink. Ernie and Angela. Teddy and Victoire, and Victoire's aunt Gabrielle. There were a few absentees, notably Neville and James who had stayed behind at Hogwarts, but the meeting should be enough to get a read on everyone's views.

"I guess you all know why we're here,"Harry observed. "Ron and I have been having a bit of a war with words in the press recently."

" _You're_ the one raging war,"Ron argued. "I'm just stating facts."

"And you really think that using something like the Purification Device isn't going to cause upset?"

"You must have known that this was wrong, Ronald,"Hermione declared.

Ron glared at her. "You know, one thing I haven't missed over the last fifteen years is you telling me off. I'm not going to let you start now."

"Let's not make this personal,"Hannah suggested.

"You think Harry saying I'm as bad as You-Know-Who to the press isn't personal?"

"That was going a bit too far, Harry,"Seamus agreed.

"Maybe it was,"Harry conceded. "But I stand by what I said. This is dark magic and it's wrong."

"Do you really think the Ministry would use it if that were the case?"Parvati asked. "You're judging it on what happened over ten years ago."

"We've studied it hard,"Padma continued. "We've made it safe. We know what we're doing."

"If you're using something like that, you don't know what you're doing,"Lily argued.

"It does seem preferable to having evil wizards roaming the countryside,"Hugo pointed out.

"Doing something bad is not going to lead to something good,"Luna remarked airily. "And I really thought the Ministry plotting to take over the world was a thing of the past."

"You should listen to Harry,"Cho insisted. "He knows what he's talking about."

Ron scoffed. "It took him seven years to realise that Snape wasn't the enemy."

"Now who's getting personal?"Hermione returned.

"Don't make me your enemy, Ron,"Harry snapped, leaning forward. "I'm not going to let this go ahead. Your trials with the Purification Device end now. I want it destroyed."

Ron leaned forward as well, so there was just a few inches between them. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll destroy it for you."

For a moment, Ron seemed shocked by the boldness of the statement. Then he shook his head. "You're bluffing, Harry. You've got nothing to back you up. The Order of the Phoenix was a great organisation once but you're not needed anymore. Kingsley Shacklebolt might have relied on you to hunt down Death Eaters but I've got a Ministry I can trust and they're behind me, not you. Declare war on us and you're the one who'll come out the loser." He stood up straight. "I'm leaving. Anyone who still supports the elected officials of the wizarding world, come with me."

Harry knew some of those present would stand up but he was shocked at how many. Charlie, Percy, George and Lisa were no surprise, neither were Parvati and Padma. Scorpius stood up, followed a moment later by Rose. Hugo and Marie, Ernie and Angela, Seamus and Hannah, Timothy and Helena, Alicia… and, after a long pause, Oliver.

Katie looked at her husband in shock. "Oliver!"

Oliver sighed. "Ron's right, Katie. Harry's going about this the wrong way." He waited for her to join him. When she didn't, he sighed and went to stand with the rest of the Ministry supporters.

"Sorry, Harry,"George commented. "But you've never won a battle without the Weasleys by your side." He and the others followed Ron out.

Those that remained – Hermione, Luna, Lily, Emily, Martin, Susannah, Teddy, Victoire, Owen, Gabrielle, Katie, Lee, Angelina, Cho and Michael – looked at Harry. "So now what?"Lee asked.

Harry sighed. "I have to admit, I didn't think that far ahead."

A moment later, an owl came flying through the window and landed on the table. Hermione took the message from it and scanned it. "It looks like we've got another problem, Harry. Someone else has decided to follow your example."

* * *

Neville stood outside Hogwarts in front of a crowd of reporters, much as Harry had done a day earlier. He hated what he was about to do but it was the lesser of two evils. "There's a lot of controversy about at the moment,"he told them. "Controversy about Ministerial policies. There are a lot of people who oppose the Ministry's plan to use the Purification Device and some of their arguments are persuasive." He paused. "But that has nothing to do with Hogwarts. This is a school, a safe environment. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I need to stress that the views expressed by one of our staff members, Professor Harry Potter, are not indicative of the viewpoint of Hogwarts and those that run it but purely his own views as an individual." He hesitated, knowing that his next words could shatter a friendship. "Hogwarts continues to recognise the authority of the Ministry of Magic and the legality of its policies."


	6. Chapter 6: First Moves

**Thank you, as ever, for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It's nice to get all the different perspectives, it shows the story's getting a lot of different people reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: First Moves

Harry strode through the corridors of Hogwarts in a fury, unconcerned by the looks he was getting from students unused to seeing such rage on the face of the normally kindly teacher. He reached the door to the headmaster's office and announced the password ("Snorkack") without breaking stride, storming inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"he demanded.

Neville faced him unflinching. "What the hell did _you_ think you were doing? Using Hogwarts to express your political views! You're a great man, Harry, and a friend, but you're just a member of staff here. You don't speak for Hogwarts or for me!"

"You're not actually condoning this, are you? You can't actually want Ron to go ahead?"

"What do you expect me to do, place Hogwarts in opposition to the Ministry? They're _the Ministry_. And Ron's been my friend just as long as you have."

"Dumbledore would have done,"Harry snapped back.

"No he wouldn't,"Neville replied, calmly but firmly. "Dumbledore had a year of Fudge trying to turn him into a public enemy and denouncing him as a liar, but he didn't fight back, he didn't try and overthrow the Ministry. He knew they weren't the enemy. He fought against Voldemort, because Voldemort was a monster. Ron isn't a monster. And I'm not risking Hogwarts to support a vendetta against him."

Harry looked at the portraits of Hogwarts' past headteachers for support but they remained silent. Dumbledore's portrait looked at him with sadness, those of McGonagall and Slughorn doing likewise. Even Snape's sardonic expression seemed to betray a hint of disappointment.

Harry turned and left.

* * *

James was doing his marking in one of the classrooms. Sensing a student in the doorway, he looked up to find himself face to face with his half-sister. "Dora? What's up?"

Nymphadora shuffled nervously. "Have you heard what Professor Longbottom said?"

"I have."

"Do you agree with him?"

James sighed and put down his quill. "Come in and close the door." Nymphadora did as instructed. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"You think Dad was wrong?"

"Not exactly. He gave his opinion and I kind of agree with a lot of it. I think what the Ministry's proposing is dangerous and it's got a lot of moral implications. But Dad went too far. At the end of the day, they're the Ministry, you can't fight them. And you know Uncle Ron as well as I do, he's not some Dark Wizard. He's doing his best to solve a problem and in theory it's not a bad idea."

"So what do you think should happen?"

"I think Dad and Uncle Ron need to sit down and sort out their problems. Before this really does get serious."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what had brought him to the estate. He didn't spend much time in the muggle world, something he felt guilty about at times. The strangeness of what had once seemed ordinary surprised him. He found the block of flats he was looking for and headed up three flights of stairs and along a walkway before knocking on the door.

The dark-haired young woman that answered looked at him in surprise. "Mr Potter!"

Harry gave Melissa Dorrans a bemused look. "I've told you before, Melissa, call me Harry."

Melissa nodded but didn't do so. "Do you want to come in?"

Harry followed her into the flat. His attention was immediately drawn to the cot in the corner of the living room and he stared down at his youngest grandchild, just five weeks old. "Albus Potter Dorrans. I really hope you grow up in a world at peace."

"I heard your speech,"Melissa noted. "You were very good."

Harry sighed. "I wish other people thought so. Some of my oldest friends are opposing me on this. All three people I used to share a dorm with, for a start. I've been getting in touch with some of the old crowd from Dumbledore's Army, even some of the purebloods, trying to drum up support."

"Albus would have been on your side."

"I hope so. Lily is but Hermione's children have sided with their father and I don't know about James or Dora. I wish he was here. I wish he'd got to see his son."

Melissa squeezed his hand gently. "You can always count on this part of your family, Mr Potter… Harry."

* * *

Ron, Parvati, Padma, Rose and Scorpius were in the Minister's office, pouring over plans of the building they were in. "The only public access to the Ministry is via the atrium here,"Parvati noted. "And we have anti-apparation charms all over the building."

"What about the Device itself?"Padma asked.

"Guards outside and inside the room."

"As many guards as we can get,"Ron added. "Regular patrols. I'm using emergency powers to draft in some of the old Order and DA members who support us as special Ministry personnel. And we need to get in touch with some of the other members of the old guard."

"I've spoken to Anthony and Terry,"Padma noted. "They're drumming up support among the old Ravenclaws."

"They're not all on our side,"Parvati pointed out. "Luna sided with Harry, so did Cho and Michael."

"Personal loyalty. Most of them support the Ministry."

"Are you sure Harry's coming here?"Scorpius asked.

Ron sighed. "I've known Harry for forty years. If he thinks he's right about something, he'll act on it."

"Can't we talk him round?"Rose asked.

"The only person I ever knew him listen to was Dumbledore. Hermione might try if she disagrees with him, but at the end of the day she always supports him. Negotiating with Harry isn't an option."

Scorpius nodded. "Well, I'll do an assessment of our employees. Some of them might side with Harry."

Ron shook his head sadly. "I'm pretty much expecting they will."

* * *

In Grimmauld Place, a similar plan was laid out on a table. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Lily and Teddy stood over it but for the moment none of them were looking at it. "I've spoken to Dennis and Demelza," Hermione told her husband. "They're willing to support us but they're not sure about Imelda. They think she's loyal to the Ministry." The couple's daughter, one of Lily's old classmates, worked in the Department of Magical Transportation.

Harry nodded. "What about the old families?"

"Most of the ones we spoke to are willing to offer us support,"Teddy agreed. "But not many are keen on the idea of fighting."

"Why would that be?"Lily wondered.

"They're playing both sides,"Harry explained. "They're worried about repercusions if the Ministry comes out on top."

"It must be nice to be clever enough not to care about what's right,"Luna mused.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the hallway and Lee and Owen appeared, escorting a frustrated looking Rose. "Found a spy for the Ministry trying to sneak in,"Lee explained.

"I wasn't sneaking,"Rose snapped. "I came in by the front door, didn't I?"

"Then what are you doing here?" A part of Hermione was pleased to see her daughter but also suspicious.

Rose shook herself away from her captors. "What are you trying to do, Uncle Harry? Destroy the Purification Device? Capture it?"

"I want to stop it being used,"Harry replied. "If destroying it's the only way, I'll do that."

Rose nodded. "I think Dad's wrong. He's preparing for war…and you're preparing to fight him. But maybe we can end this quickly."

"What do you suggest?"Hermione asked.

"He's got a lot of defences you don't know about. But I know a way you can get past them."


	7. Chapter 7: Declaration of War

**Huge thanks once more for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I continue to be slightly staggered by the reaction to this.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Declaration of War

The residents of Gryffindor common room had got used to quite a few strange sights, but teachers casually walking in wasn't one of them. Maxwell actually stood to attention. "Professor Potter!"

James gave an understanding smile. "At ease, Maxwell. Is my sister about?"

Nymphadora, who had been chatting with Beverley, raised a hand before drawing him aside. "How did you get in here?"

"Advantages of being in Gryffindor for seven years. Have you any idea what's happened to Dad and Hermione?"

"No but I heard about you taking one of Dad's classes."

James looked around to make sure no-one was listening. "They haven't been in school all day."

"And they didn't tell anyone?"

"No. What's more I can't get hold of Emily or Lily. I spoke to Gordon and he hasn't heard from Lily either. Emily left Tracey and Joshua with a neighbour and didn't say when she'd be back."

Nymphadora was starting to get worried. She didn't think either Lily or Emily was the type to abandon their husband and children…not unless something serious was happening. "You said Dad was planning something?"

"He's been calling a lot of Order meetings. I haven't been going and Professor Longbottom hasn't been going. Even Professor and Madame Macmillan stopped going after a while."

"You haven't been going? Why not?"

"Because the school needs me and my children need me. And rumour has it that going to these meetings is tantamount to declaring war on the Ministry."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Lily, Rose, Teddy and Martin were making their way through a sewer system with varying degrees of enthusiasm; Luna was happily skipping through the water while Martin gave a disgusted look at every step. Eventually Rose stopped them, tapping on a wall. "The lowest level of the Ministry is just the other side of here."

"And that's where the Purification Device is?"Harry asked.

"It's in a special vault at the end of the left hand corridor. The corridor isn't patrolled but there's guards outside."

Harry nodded. "Let's get started then."

Hermione drew him aside. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aren't you?"

"Harry, I'd follow you to the end of the world, you know that. And I agree with you about stopping this. But we're crossing a line here. I just want to make sure you know that."

"I know."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss. "Then let's get started."

Harry turned and aimed his wand at the wall. " _Confringo_!" The wall blew open and they all climbed through the hole.

"Which way now then?"Martin asked.

Rose pointed. "This way." She led them several yards down the corridor…and then Ron, Padma, Parvati and Scorpius emerged from hiding ahead of them, wands drawn. They looked back to find Hugo, Seamus and George had appeared to cut off their retreat. Harry noted that they were blocking the exit through the hole in the wall.

Lily looked at Rose in anger. "Did you set us up?"

"No,"Ron replied. "She didn't. I knew that someone in the Ministry would feel sympathy for the Order so I left that loophole in the defences. As soon as someone was detected apparating in the sewers, I knew to set up an ambush. But you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "You're pushing too hard, Dad. That's why there's opposition. No-one wants this."

"Some people do,"Hugo countered.

Scorpius held out a hand to his wife. "Rose, come and join us." He looked at Ron. "That's okay, right?"

Ron nodded. "Anyone who realises they've made a mistake, step away from Harry Potter."

"And what about me?"Harry asked.

Ron looked at him sadly."You're under arrest, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well I hope you're not expecting me to come quietly."

"Come on, Harry, be sensible,"Seamus urged.

Luna cleared her throat. "I don't think any of us are going to be leaving Harry. There was a reason we came here with him, you know."

Ron nodded then unleashed a spell. " _Incarcerous_!"

Harry dodged the spell but it hit Teddy, who fell, imprisoned in ropes. "Help him!"Harry snapped before firing off a spell of his own. " _Stupefy_!" The spell hit Padma, knocking her down.

Scorpius loosed off a Stinging Jinx, which Harry deflected. Rose tried to ignore the fact she was fighting against her husband, her father and her brother. Instead, she knelt by Teddy and severed the ropes with a quick " _Diffindo_!"

"Get the others!"Ron shouted. "I'll take care of Harry!" He and Harry began duelling, deflecting each other's spells.

"Clear the path to the exit!"Harry shouted over his shoulder, as Luna and Teddy came to his sides to fend off Parvati and Scorpius. "We've got to get out of here!"

Hermione turned to the group behind them and paused. The sight of Hugo left her reluctant to cast a spell. But Martin had no such qualms. " _Impedimenta_!"he shouted and managed to send Hugo, George and Seamus careering backwards. He ran forward, Hermione, Lily and Rose with him. They fired off spells at the group. Hermione and Rose were aiming to miss but Lily hit George with a Stunning Spell that sent him flying back down the corridor.

They reached the hole in the wall. " _Protego_!"Hermione shouted and the others joined her, filling the corridor with Shield Charms. She looked over her shoulder. "Harry, come on!"

It was Luna who responded. " _Aguamenti_!"she snapped and a great wave of water encompassed Ron, Parvati and Scorpius. The trio of Order members ran to join their friends and all of them dived through the hole in the wall. As soon as they were clear of the Ministry's charms, they apparated.


	8. Chapter 8: Safe House

**Once again, my sincerest thanks for any follows, favourites and reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: Safe House

Grimmauld Place was in chaos, people dashing about everywhere. Harry and Hermione stood at the eye of the storm with Rose, Martin and Emily, going over plans. Michael called to them from the other side of the room. "The next evacuation group's ready!"

"Okay." Harry looked around. "Luna, you go with them."

Luna nodded and smiled. "Of course, Harry, it would be my greatest pleasure. All right, everyone, follow me." She confidently led them towards the Floo Network.

"Do we really need panic stations?"Emily asked.

"We just attacked the Ministry,"Hermione pointed out. "That's not something they tend to forgive."

"Ron will be sending Aurors to raid this place as soon as possible,"Harry noted. "If they're not already on their way."

"So we have to get out of here,"Rose concluded.

Martin was checking over the list. "As long as we've got enough places to send people."

"Good job we made all those contacts as soon as this blew up,"Harry replied. "We know where they'll be safe. You and Susannah go with the next group."

"What about you?"

"I've got something rather unconventional in mind for us."

There was a commotion in the hall which drew their attention. Harry and Hermione hurried out to find Owen and Victoire pointing their wands at two new arrivals. "Friend or foe?"Owen demanded.

Harry looked from the one of the newcomers to the other. Hagrid being there was surprising enough. But the other one was Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking oddly vital for someone pushing a hundred. "Friends, I hope." Harry nodded to the two guards. "Put down the wands."

Victoire nodded. "Up to you, Harry."

Hagrid marched up to Harry and gave him an enveloping hug. "I'm with you, Harry. I may not be much use but anything I can do, you know that."

Harry disentangled himself and smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hermione gave an awkward bow to Kingsley. "Minister."

Kingsley smiled at her. "Not any longer, Hermione. Not for a long time now. But I wish I were." He turned his attention to Harry. "When I ordered the Purification Device to be kept intact and studied, I never imagined anyone would use it. I wish I'd destroyed it while I had the chance. So now we must seek that chance again. Whatever I can do to help you, Harry, I will."

* * *

Ron was sat on his desk, Parvati tending to his wounds. "How's Padma?"he asked her.

"Recovering." Parvati shook her head. "I can't believe Harry did that."

"There's a lot of things I can't believe Harry's done."

"What are we going to do now?"

"It's pretty much already done. Harry's a fugitive and so's anyone that assists him. I suppose we'd better alert the Aurors."

Scorpius entered, with Seamus, Anthony Goldstein and Imelda Creevey. "Already done,"he announced. "The Aurors raided Grimmauld Place but there was no-one there. Pretty much every member of the Order that hasn't supported the Ministry has disappeared."

"And they're not the only ones,"Imelda admitted. "My parents have disappeared as well."

Ron sighed. "Looks like it's going to take a long while to even work out just how many enemies we've got, let alone find them." He glanced at Anthony. "Well, at least I've got one ex-Minister on my side."

Anthony gave a thin smile. "I warned you that straying too far from what the traditionalists expect would get you in trouble one day."

"Guess you were right. I just didn't expect it to get me in trouble with Harry and Hermione. They were the ones always pushing for reforms when I was happy to leave thing as they were."

"Either way, you're still the Minister. If anyone's attacking you, that makes them the criminals."

* * *

Nymphadora, Gemini, Bradley, Beverley, Maxwell and Flavia were all sat together at the Gryffindor table. When James came and sat with them, it drew a lot of stares: Teachers sitting with students was almost unheard of.

James spoke in a low voice. "Dad and Hermione haven't come back. I don't think they're going to."

"What do you mean?"Nymphadora asked anxiously.

"There's been no official announcement yet. But rumours has it that the Order of the Phoenix attacked the Ministry yeserday. No-one was seriously hurt and no-one was arrested, but it seems that's because they escaped."

"They'll arrest them if they find them?"Maxwell asked.

"That's what it sounds like."

"Who exactly was involved?"asked Beverley.

James sighed. "It sounds like it's not as simple as that. Order members have gone into hiding, even ones that didn't take part in the attack. It seems like they're all being regarded as co-conspirators." He gestured to Maxwell. "Your grandparents are among those missing." He looked at Flavia. "And your parents." He looked at Gemini. "And your mum."

"But not my dad?"Gemini checked.

"No, he's sided with the Ministry. So did your parents, Bradley. But your grandmother didn't."

"What about Emily?"Nymphadora asked.

James looked as nervous as they'd ever seen him. "By the sound of things, she was part of the attack."

Nymphadora looked bewildered. "What the heck is happening?"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Rose and Lily were being shown through the corridors of a large house by two more of Harry's Hogwarts contemporaries. One was Astoria Malfoy, Rose's mother-in-law. The other was Astoria's brother-in-law, Blaise Zabini. "Are you sure no-one knows about this place?"Harry asked.

Hermione was concerned as well. "I hate to point this out, but both your sons have sided with the Ministry."

"It's an old Greengrass family estate,"Astoria explained. "With no male heirs to claim it, it's largely fallen into disuse. Scorpius and Apollo don't know anything about it."

"Never thought we'd be grateful for purebloods not knowing what they own,"Lily commented.

"Just as we never thought we'd be relying on the Order of the Phoenix to defend our rights,"Blaise returned. "But here we are."

"And while we will not openly support you,"Astoria continued,"places such as this are at your disposal."

"I'm keen to keep our people dispersed,"Harry noted,"but this would work as a decent base camp."

Astoria looked at Rose. "I'm surprised you didn't support the ministry."

Rose shrugged. "I know Dad's trying to do the right thing but he hasn't thought through the legal implications. We can't use the Purification Device the way he plans."

Astoria nodded. "Well, I'll let you get settled."

Harry and Hermione headed into one of the bedrooms, their daughters doing the same. Hemione looked around. "Well, it's not ideal but…" She noticed her husband sink down onto the bed, looking weary. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "I never thought it would come to this. We're at war."

"We've been at war before,"Hermione suggested tentatively.

"Yes but before it's always been against Dark Wizards. This is our own people, our friends and family. Light wizard against light wizard. A wizarding civil war. And I'm the one who's started it."


	9. Chapter 9: No-One Is Neutral

**Thank you as always for all favourites, follows and reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: No-One Is Neutral

Sat in the headmaster's office with Neville and Ernie in front of him reminded James uncomfortably of his own school days. It felt worryingly like being summoned. Neville looked at him hard for a long time before speaking. "Professor Potter. Do you know anything about where your father is?"

"As much as you do,"James answered simply.

Neville smiled slightly at the comment before his manner became serious again. "Most of your family have disappeared since the attack on the Ministry. So have most of mine. Ron thinks they're all supporting Harry's attack and I think he's right. Ernie and I have both pledged our loyalty to the Ministry. Will you?"

"No."

The answer threw them. "So you're intending to go and join the Order?"Ernie asked.

"No. I'm here for my own children and for the students, as a teacher at Hogwarts. But I'm not going to say that Dad's right or Uncle Ron's right, or who's right but going about it the wrong way, or wrong but going about it the right way…I'm neutral."

"We're looking at a civil war,"Ernie pointed out. "It's hard to be neutral in one of those."

"But we're not going to object to you trying,"Neville continued. "Which brings me to the next point of order. I suddenly find myself short of two teachers. Would you be willing to take over as Head of Gryffindor?"

The turnaround was more than a little surprising but James did his best to take it in his stride. "Yes, of course. What about the Charms and DADA posts?"

"Silas Souvren has agreed to come back as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher on an interim basis."

James nodded. Professor Souvren had been the DADA teacher during his time as a student. "What about Charms? Is Professor Flitwick going to come back?"

"He's getting on a bit,"Ernie pointed out.

"Lisa Weasley has agreed to take on the job,"Neville explained.

James raised an eyebrow. "You really are determined to take the Ministry's side, aren't you?"

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix and allies were currently squeezed into the large main room of the Greengrass mansion. A few people had joined them since Harry had first sent out the feelers; he noticed Lee and Angelina chatting with their son Malcolm and his wife Gill, Maxwell's parents. He coughed loudly to draw their attention. "We're too exposed here,"he told them. "If we all congregate here, then one raid by the Ministry could bring everything down. That's why we're going to split up into four cells. Hermione and I will be in charge of one group based here, with Lily, Teddy and Victoire." He turned his attention to Melissa, who was standing nursing baby Albus, a poignant reminder of just how much he was asking people to sacrifice. "Melissa…I don't want to put you in any danger."

Melissa shrugged. "All I'm doing is having some old friends to stay. Dennis and Demelza aren't on any lists, and if a few fugitives happen to be scattered around the empty flats in my block…well, I didn't know anything about that, did I?"

Harry smiled fondly at her. "Thank you, Melissa. Rose, you and Owen will be in charge of that group. And remember, everyone, you'll be living in the muggle world, which is why I'm sending the people who know most about that. It might get you off the Ministry's radar but you have to be extra careful not to do anything that will attract attention. Luna…this place you've suggested, your base for naturalist trips. Are you sure Neville doesn't know about it?"

Luna became slightly misty-eyed. "Dear Neville. He knew there were things that I needed to be kept private. He never asked anything. I do miss him, you know?"

"Then you'll take a party there,"Harry continued, hoping to avoid any more distress,"with Emily, Martin and Susannah. Kingsley?"

Kingsley nodded. "I was in hiding for nearly a year during Voldemort's reign. There are some old Order hiding places that we never shared with you younger ones, that Ron doesn't know about."

"Then you and Hagrid will take the other cell there."

"I'd rather stay wi' you, Harry!"Hagrid protested.

"I know, Hagrid, but you'll be needed more out there than here. They need someone who understands nature."

Hagrid sniffed and nodded. "As you say, Harry."

"We'll tell you which group you're in in a moment,"Hermione continued.

Cho raised a hand. "Excuse me, but…how will the groups stay in contact? The Ministry's bound to be monitoring the owls and the floo network."

Hermione held up a bag of coins and began passing them out. "Through these. They're charmed so we can use them to pass on messages."

Katie gave a nostalgic smile. "Old habits, eh?"

* * *

Ron was pacing in his office in a way that was causing Parvati, Scorpius and Hugo to look at him with some concern. He only stopped when Neville came in. "I've spoken to James,"Neville explained. "I don't think he knows where Harry is and I don't think he's planning to join him. He says he's going to stay neutral."

"Who'd have thought James would be the sensible one?"Hugo commented.

"Have you heard anything more about Harry?"Neville asked.

There was a pause as everyone waited for Ron to answer. When he didn't, Parvati spoke. "The Aurors have been doing raids all day. No sign."

Scorpius spoke up. "Ron…I know you wanted this kept quiet but we're going to have to announce it."

Ron sighed. "The minute I announce that Harry Potter is a wanted fugitive, half the country's going to turn on him and the other half's going to want to join him."

"But that's what he is,"Scorpius pressed. "The sooner Harry and the others are stopped, the sooner we can move on."

"Yes, I know. I'll sort it soon."

* * *

James arrived home and put down his bag. "Anyone home?"he called out.

He was greeted by a shout of "Uncle James!" and a six-year-old flinging herself into his arms. James smiled down at his niece, Amy. "Is your dad here?"

James' brother-in-law Gordon appeared and gave him a nod of greeting. "Have you heard anything about Lily?"

James shook his head. "No word about her or the others."

"I've told work we need to take an indefinite leave of absence. Not sure how long I can stall them." Lily worked for the muggle government, which was where she had met Gordon.

"How are you doing with the courier business?"

"Well, it's not like I can apparate or anything…"

"We've got staff for that. You just need to do Emily's work, keep an eye on the admin…and look after Tracey and Joshua, of course."

Gordon sighed. "Well, I can do all that. You're sure no-one minds me being in Hogsmeade? It is meant to be a wizarding community…"

"You're an accredited spouse, you're fine. I spoke to Scorpius about Balthasar but he says he's okay with him. And Gemini's at Hogwarts, of course."

"What about Teddy and Victoire's younger children? And Martin and Susannah's?"

"Being looked after by family apparently." James sighed. "I don't know. I want to put all these families back together, but at the moment it's getting harder and harder."

* * *

Nymphadora and Beverley were sitting in the stands at the Quidditch pitch. It was the Gryffindor try-outs and the other houses were being quietly kept out. "When are you on?"Beverley asked.

Nymphadora hesitated. "I'm not sure if I'm going to try out."

"What? But you've got to! Bradley tried out for Hufflepuff."

"Did he get in?"

"Reserve keeper and chaser apparently. But it just shows that you could do the same."

"Why don't you try out?"Nymphadora returned.

"Me?"Beverley shook her head. "I can barely manage to stay on a broom. But you've been dreaming of this since last year."

"I've been dreaming of it for a lot longer than that,"Nymphadora sighed. "Playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Like Dad, and like James and Albus and Lily and Hugo. I thought when I made my debut they'd all be here cheering me on. Now Albus is dead and Dad and Lily…well, I don't know where they are, or Mum or Rose…"

"Maybe they'll turn up again before your first game?"Beverley suggested hopefully.

"Maybe." Nymphadora wasn't convinced.

"And even if they don't…they wouldn't want you to give up something you love."

David Barclay, the team captain, called up into the stands. "Hey, Potter! You joining us?"

Nymphadora got up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming."


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**Again, thank you for the review, follows and favourites!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Captured

Ron tried to remember the last time he'd stood in front of a press conference to deliver good news. He was drawing a blank. Now, as he had so many times recently, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach about how people would react.

"Two days ago,"he told the assembled press,"a group of intruders broke into the Ministry, intent on destroying Ministry property." He hesitated, aware that what he was about to say might lose him sympathy. But it was better than hiding it and being found out. "The Purification Device. The intruders were stopped before they could reach the Device but proceeded to assault Ministry personnel while resisting arrest. There were no serious injuries on either side but the intruders escaped. The intruders were led by Harry Potter." He paused to allow the murmuring to subside. "The others members of the party have been identified as Hermione Potter, Luna Lovegood, Edward Lupin, Rose Malfoy, Lily Preston and Martin Longbottom. None of them have been traced. It is believed that they were working under the aegis of the group known as the Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after, several other members of the Order, and other individuals associated with Harry Potter, also disappeared. It is stressed that there is no indication any of the individuals in question have committed a crime, but they remain persons of interest with regard locating and apprehending the fugitives. A full list of those we wish to speak to will be issued by the Auror department in due course. All those who participated in the attack are now wanted criminals, whose capture has been given the highest priority."

* * *

"You're in the paper again,"Astoria noted, placing a copy down in front of Harry. They and some of the other current residents of the house, namely Hermione and Lily, had gathered in the front room for breakfast.

Harry looked at the headline and the slightly unflattering picture of him giving a hardfaced stare to camera. "Undesirable No 1? That takes me back."

"Did I make it to No 2?"Hermione asked.

"No, they gave that to Teddy." Harry smiled at her. "Yes, you're the second most wanted magical person in the country."

"Right behind you, as always."

"I don't know why you're so happy,"Astoria complained. "I can't say I'm too keen on having the head criminals of the wizarding world living with me."

"You want to stop the Ministry, don't you?"Lily asked.

Astoria sighed. "Yes. Or I want you to stop the Ministry anyway."

Harry was flicking through the paper when he suddenly stopped. "Have you seen this?"

Astoria shrugged. "I only looked at the front page."

"Minister to hold conference. Minister Ron Weasley is inviting leading charms experts to view the Purification Device and verify ministry findings."

"He's trying to get public support,"Hermione realised. "If these so-called experts say it's safe, that could get rid of a lot of opposition."

"Except from those who think it's wrong in any way,"Lily agreed.

"But the conference is being held outside the ministry,"Harry continued. "This could be our best chance to get at the Device. Call Luna and Rose. We're going to need their cells to help us."

* * *

The hall was large and full. Ron stood at the podium, Parvati by his side. The Purification Device was in an alcove. Rows of charms experts sat in front of him. "As you can see,"he told them,"the device is fully at your disposal. We haven't had a chance to perform a live test yet but the tests we have done are extremely promising."

Harry and Hermione were in the hall. They had come in with the experts, wearing invisibility cloaks: Not the one of Harry's youth, which was safely sealed in the Potter family vault, but ones that had been supplied by their contacts among the old families. Hermione nodded towards the device, aware that the cloaks were charmed so they could see each other. Harry gave a nod of understanding and gestured for her to wait. Their distraction was coming.

It came. Luna, Martin and Susannah apparated in at the front of the hall, wands raised. "Would you please all remain seated?"Luna asked politely. "We wouldn't want for anyone to get hurt."

Rose, Lily and Owen apparated in at the back of the hall, followed a moment later by Teddy, Victoire and Gabrielle, on the opposite side to where Harry and Hermione were hidden. Owen aimed his wand at the Purification Device. "Sorry, minister, but consider this an act of proactive vandalism."

" _Expelliarmus_!" The wand went flying out of Owen's hand. Everyone looked where the spell had come from and Hermione gave an involuntary gasp. It was Hugo. Although most of the experts were genuine, the back row was made up of Ministry personnel, with Hugo, Scorpius and Marie at their head.

Ministry personnel apparated in all over the room, groups led by Percy, Anthony and Seamus. Spells began flying everywhere. Up on the podium, Ron had his wand out and began firing into the melee. He hit both Teddy and Victoire with an Impendiment Jinx, sending them careering towards the back of the hall where Timothy and Helena were waiting to duel them. Parvati fired a Stunning Spell at Gabrielle and she crumpled.

Harry made to throw off the cloak but this time it was Hermione who caught his arm. He knew what she meant. They had been aware that they might meet resistance, which is why the two of them had stayed hidden. They began cautiously making their way towards the Device.

" _Incarcerous_!"shouted Apollo Zabini, aiming his wand at Owen. With no wand to defend himself with, he was soon pinioned. Marie hurled a Stunning Spell at Lily, who deflected it and sent a Body-Bind Spell back at her. It smashed harmlessly against Marie's shield.

Harry and Hermione had made it through the battle with a lot of dodging and Shield Charms and were standing in front of the alcove. "Now!"Harry snapped, throwing off the cloak and aiming his wand at the Purification Device. " _Bombarda Maxima_!" But instead of blowing the device apart, the spell dissipated in the air. He began hurling every spell he could think of at it, Hermione joining in, but none of them struck home.

"There's a powerful Shield Charm around it!"Hermione realised.

Ron finally seemed to spot the Order leaders. "Harry!"he shouted. " _Excrucio_!" The Stinging Jinx hit Harry and knocked him back into the wall.

" _Impedimenta_!"Hermione returned, knocking Ron aside before casting a Shield Charm to protect herself and her husband. "Harry, we need to pull out."

Harry nodded. "Retreat!"he shouted. Hermione hooked her arm around his and they disapparated.

Teddy and Victoire followed suit, as did Rose and Lily. Hannah fired a Stunning Spell that hit Susannah, knocking her away from the rest of the group. Martin made towards his wife, but Luna took hold of her son's arm and apparated them both out before he could protest.

Ron shook his head to clear the effects of the jinx before looking around the room. Aurors were taking Owen, Gabrielle and Susannah into custody. Everyone else had gone.

He gave Parvati a rueful look. "Could have gone better."

* * *

James sat alone in his cottage. He'd sent Gordon out with the younger children and made his excuses from school. Then he'd made sure that the right people were aware of the secret passages out of Hogsmeade.

There was a cautious knock on the door. A moment later, Nymphadora entered. Bradley, Gemini and Beverley trailed in after her. "You wanted to see us?"Nymphadora asked.

James nodded. "I'm glad you got my message."

"Complete with instructions on how to sneak out of Hogwarts."

"Is it usual for a teacher to ask students to do that?"Gemini asked.

James shrugged. "It's unusual times."

Nymphadora looked at him with concern. "Has something happened?"

"There's been no official announcement but Uncle Ron told Professor Longbottom and he told the staff. There's been another clash between the Order and the Ministry. This time, arrests were made."

"Mum and Dad?"Nymphadora asked worriedly.

"No. They got away." James looked at Bradley. "Susannah didn't though." He could see the confusion in the boy's face. He shared it. Susannah was his sister-in-law, Bradley's aunt. Most of his family supported the Order, Bradley's parents supported the Ministry. The war was tearing families apart.

"What can we do?"Bradley asked. "You brought us here to do something, right?"

James sighed. "Dad and Uncle Ron, they're not going to be able to stop this. They're going to carry on fighting and the more they fight the more damage there's going to be. So maybe someone else needs to find a way to stop this. Us."

"A bunch of schoolchildren and their teacher?"Beverley asked. "We're going to save the wizarding world?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"So are we, like, honorary members of the Order of the Phoenix?"Nymphadora asked.

"We're not the Order,"James corrected. "And we're not the ministry either."

"Then what are we?"Gemini wondered.

For a moment, James hesitated. And then the name came to him. A name used by another group who had defied the authorities and the leaders of the light side in order to do what was right. "We're Dumbledore's Army."


	11. Chapter 11: The Third Option

**A huge thank you as ever for the reviews and follows!**

 **A few thoughts/explanations/justifications on why I'm portraying the Order and the Ministry as more or less evenly matched. Don't forget, many of the Ministry supporters were members of the Order just a few weeks previous. It makes sense for them to be on the same level. Also, this is more or less a time of peace: We're over ten years on from Rodulphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy reviving the Death Eaters and over thirty-five years on from Voldemort's time. The Order aren't a combat-hardened group, many of them have only limited experience and very little of it is recent.**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Third Option

Harry was pacing back and forth in the mansion in a fury, prompting worried looks from Hermione. "How did I not see this coming?"he asked.

Hermione sat nearby, trying to be supportive. "It seemed like a good plan, Harry. We all agreed to it, me included. We had an opening…"

"Ron provided us with an opening,"Harry replied. "Again. After all the years we've known each other, he knows us as well as anyone. How did we not see that it was a trap?"

"We knew there was a chance,"Hermione argued. "But there was also a chance to get rid of the Purification Device. We had to take it."

Harry sank into a seat. "And Ron turned out to be cleverer than us."

Hermione moved to sit by her husband and put her arms round him. "We all knew the risks, Harry. We all took them willingly. We still trust you."

They kissed and Harry melted into the kiss, melting in the touch of the woman he loved. He wanted to carry her into their borrowed room and make love to her, to forget about the wreck the wizarding world had become and his part in it. But there were things that needed to be done and he needed to do them. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "We need to do something else,"he said at last. "Something that Ron won't be expecting."

"Like what?"

A smile spread across Harry's face. "He's taken some of ours. Let's take some of his."

* * *

James looked around the Room of Requirement. It was a strange feeling being there. He'd heard the stories, of course: Everyone of his generation and quite a few of the one below had. How his parents and their friends had formed their own group, originally just to teach people defensive spells when the Ministry was in denial about Voldemort's return, but eventually they had played a key role in resisting Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry. He hoped history wasn't going to repeat itself. But in a way it had, with the room providing the same training ground it had provided all those years ago.

Nymphadora, Bradley, Gemini and Beverley were lined up in front of him, along with Maxwell and Flavia, who they'd brought along to the party. James looked them up and down. "I've not brought you here because I want you to fight,"he told them. "But the way things are going, if we are going to do something, then we may need to fight."

"Fight who?"Flavia asked.

James sighed. "Well, that's something we'll have to discuss."

"But you are going to teach us some decent spells?"Bradley asked. "Like Reducto?"

James gave him a severe glare. "I'm not going to teach you anything that could do serious harm. This is purely for defence."

"Can the few of us do anything though?"asked Beverley.

James considered this. "Pass the word around your houses. Know anyone in Ravenclaw?"

"Edward Atkins,"Maxwell suggested. "I've partnered him a few times."

"Okay. But only people you can trust." James cleared his throat. "Okay, show me how good you are at basic disarming spells."

* * *

Padma, Anthony and Terry were making their way through the streets of London towards the entrance to the Ministry. As they passed by a warehouse, strong hands grabbed hold of all three of them and pulled them inside. Harry gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry about this."

The three Ministry employees looked around at the group surrounding them: Harry, Hermione, Lily, Teddy, Victoire, Michael, Cho and Li Corner, the latter two's son. The trio all raised their hands cautiously. "So what are you going to do now, Harry?"Padma asked.

"Kill us?"Terry added bitterly.

Harry gave him a disgusted look. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"You're not giving us much reason to think anything else."

"You're hostages,"Hermione told him. "You're holding three friends of ours: Gabrielle Delacour, Susannah Longbottom and Owen Spink."

"It's a trade,"Lily continued. "You for them."

"The Ministry doesn't negotiate with terrorists,"Padma replied.

"They're all being held in Ministry cells and eventually they'll be sent to Azkaban,"Anthony added. "Where you'll join them."

During the conversation, Terry's hand had started drifting towards his wand. Teddy saw him and fired a mild Stinging Jinx, causing him to withdraw his hand. "Don't try that again."

* * *

Nearby, in the Ministry, Scorpius hurried into Ron's office. "Ron, those wands we've been tracing. One of them's been used. Close by."

"Harry?"Ron asked.

"No, Teddy's. It was in a warehouse across from the entrance to the Ministry."

"Across from…" Ron thought hard. "It's Harry. He's using an old trick, one we used before to get into the Ministry. Get everyone you can, quickly."

* * *

"Every time someone comes out in public as one of your followers, they get automatically added to the list of wanted criminals,"Padma was explaining. "The longer this goes on, the more people it's going to be for the worse for."

Harry smiled. "Well, I guess that depends on how it ends, doesn't it?"

Hermione was following the exchange but then she sensed something in the air. Something dangerous. "Harry!"

With a crack, people apparated in all over the warehouse: Ron, Parvati, Scorpius, Neville, Ernie, Angela, Oliver, Charles, Percy, George, Seamus and Hannah. Within moments, the air was crisscrossed with Stunning Spells. The Order members had to turn to face their new attackers, leaving their prisoners unguarded. The trio took the opportunity to finally draw their wands. Padma fired off a Stunning Spell that struck Cho full-on, sending her flying into a wall. Hermione turned and yelled " _Stupefy_!", swinging her wand in an arc and knocking all three out. Then Parvati was in front of her, firing off a battery of jinxes, and Hermione was on the defensive.

Michael and Li had taken up position guarding Cho and were duelling with Charles, Percy and George. Harry levitated a metal bar that struck Seamus on the side of the head, taking him out of the fight. Ron fired a Disarming Charm at him which he dodged, firing a Full Body-Bind Spell in return that whizzed past Ron's ear.

Lily was firing off spells with deadly accuracy. A Leg-Locker Spell took Oliver down, followed by a Full-Body Bind Spell on Ernie and an Impediment Jinx that knocked Angela aside. Hannah aimed her wand at the younger woman. " _Levicorpus_!"she snapped, levitating Lily and smashing her into a wall. Teddy and Victoire instantly rushed to guard her as Scorpius joined Hannah in pressing home the attack.

Angered at his daughter's injury, Harry turned on Ron. " _Sectumsempra_!"he snapped…but he felt more sick than triumphant to see the cuts appear across Ron's body as he fell. Neville let out a roar of rage and dashed to Ron's defence, letting loose a stream of spells that Harry only just blocked. " _Diffindo_!"snapped Neville and this time the slashing movement caused a deep cut across Harry's forearm.

" _Protego_!"Hermione snapped, putting up a shield that cut most of the Ministry personnel off from the Order members. She ran to Harry's side. "Harry, we've got to get out of here!"

Harry nodded. He saw that Teddy has picked up Lily and Michael had picked up Cho. Together, they made a fighting retreat out of the warehouse.

Parvati made to follow but Neville stopped her. "That's a muggle street out there,"he pointed out. "We can't use magic. Look to the minister."

* * *

Although his home was still in Hogsmeade, James had use of the Head of House's rooms in Gryffindor Towers, which were useful for catching up on work before heading home. They also meant it was easier for students to find him, which was how Nymphadora ended up walking in on him. "Do you have a plan?"she asked.

James raised an eyebrow. "Get straight to the point why don't you, Dora?"

"Sorry. But do you?"

James put his quill down and sighed. "No,"he admitted. "I'm just trying to get as many people on our side as possible for when we actually need a side."

"You want us to join Mum and Dad? Or Uncle Ron?"

"Hopefully neither. I meant what I said, I'm neutral in this. Ideally, I want to get them round a table, talk this over, come to some sort of compromise… They've all got clear ideas what they want but maybe there's a third option."

Nymphadora smiled slightly. "Maybe we're the third option."

James smiled back. "Yeah. Maybe we are."


	12. Chapter 12: The Cost is High

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm slightly worried this chapter's a bit weak and rushed, see what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: The Cost is High

Ron was lying in a bed in the Ministry's hospital wing, two healers working to close up his wounds. He had recovered from the shock of the spell and was more like his old self. Scorpius had visited to give him a report. "How are our people doing?"Ron asked.

"Just a case of giving the appropriate counter-spell in most cases,"Scorpius replied. "Seamus was a bit trickier, we had to send him to Saint Mungo's. They say he's doing fine though."

Ron waved the two healers away to talk to his son-in-law in private. "What about the other side?"

"All gone without trace. No idea where they went to." Scorpius paused. "Lily was hurt."

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah, I thought I saw that."

"I didn't see Rose. I don't think she was with them."

Ron gestured for Scorpius to help him up. "We're going to have a lot of difficult clashes to come. We're going to have to look after our own first."

"Rose and Lily aren't our own now?"

Ron lowered his gaze. "Yes,"he said at last. "Yes, they are. Sorry. But they're on the other side. I guess that's the real curse of this war. Having to fight the people we love."

* * *

Emily was bent over Lily, examining her with her wand. "I think she's going to be okay,"she said at last. "Just a concussion. But I'm not really sure. If Susannah was here…"

"She's not,"Harry snapped harshly. He turned and walked off in the direction of his room, still holding his injured arm despite the wound having been sealed up.

Hermione shot Emily a look that was part reassurance, part apology. "Just do the best you can,"she said before following Harry.

Harry looked round as she came in, as though challenging her to say something. "Do you think I was wrong?"he said at last.

Hermione looked at him with slight confusion. "To snap at Emily?"

Harry sighed. "No. To start all this in the first place."

That left Hermione on even more shaky ground. "We all agreed this was the right thing to do."

"But what have we achieved? People have been hurt, on both sides. And Ron's still going ahead. There's been no great revolution. Most people are just happy to sit back and see what happens."

"Harry…I'll support you whatever, you know that. But I don't think we should stop. There's more we can do, there's more we've got to do."

"If we stop,"Harry said slowly,"if we let this happen, that'll mean we were wrong." He looked at Hermione, who nodded cautiously. "So we go on."

* * *

Beverley walked with Nymphadora to the door of the changing room. "Are you okay?"

Nymphadora was looking downtrodden. "They're not going to be here."

Beverley bit her lip nervously. "I know you wanted your parents here for your first game. But…your friends are here."

"And James and even Hugo,"Nymphadora confirmed. "It just feels…it just feels as if everything's going wrong and I'm playing Quidditch!"

"What do you think we should do?"Beverley replied. "Just give up?"

"No. I guess…I guess we've got to carry on like we would before."

Beverley patted her on the shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

Nymphadora entered the room. David Barclay turned round to look at her. "Potter. Glad you could join us."

* * *

Maxwell had managed to get the job as commentator and was enthusiastically announcing the Gryffindor team, before slightly less enthusiastically announcing the Slytherin team. James was with the Gryffindor supporters and gave a loud cheer when Nymphadora was read out as chaser. It was only as the game started that he became aware that the headmaster of Hogwarts was standing next to him.

"Aren't you showing a bit of bias being here?"James asked.

Neville shrugged. "Everyone knows Gryffindor was my house."

There was a loud cheer as Gryffindor scored, including from the two teachers.

"I'm hearing a rumour that you fought alongside Ministry personnel,"James noted.

"Against your dad,"Neville confirmed. "You got a problem with that?"

James shrugged. "I just don't think we're going to find a solution if we're part of the problem."

Out on the pitch, Nymphadora intercepted a Slytherin pass and hurled the ball up to her fellow chaser, Meg Best. There was enthusiastic cheering from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Hogwarts still recognises the authority of the Ministry,"Neville stated. "If you've got a problem with that, go and join the Order."

"I've no problem with that,"James replied. "I just don't see the need to provide them with soldiers."

Gryffindor Seeker Manuel Peregrine caught the snitch and the crowd went wild.

"Just be careful what you're teaching the students,"Neville said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13: Death in the Family

**Once again, a huge thank you for the follows, favourite and reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Death in the Family

Bradley approached Nymphadora in the quad the next day. She looked up at his approach. "Sorry you didn't get to play against Ravenclaw."

Bradley shrugged. "Maybe I'll be in the team against Gryffindor."

Nymphadora bit her lip slightly. "Don't take this the wrong way…but I'm hoping you aren't."

"What's the right way to take it?"

Nymphadora paused, gathering her thoughts. "You know how I got on the team? Delacour Sharpe, one of the Gryffindor Chasers from last year...her parents pulled her out of school. They think Hogwarts is wrong for supporting the Ministry against Dad."

"And…you're worried other people might do the same?"

"I think they already are. More and more people seem to be getting involved, taking a stand."

Bradley sat down next to her. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"James is the only person we can trust. And he trusts us."

"Do you think he's got a plan?"

"Well, not a specific one. But he wants to stop this, bring everyone together, work out a truce."

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

Nymphadora shrugged. "I guess that one's up to Dad and Uncle Ron."

* * *

Hermione found Harry at the table in one of the smaller dining rooms, pouring over a plan. "You know Astoria's going to kill you if she finds you've damaged the varnish?"she asked. Harry gave a mumbled reply. "What are you looking at, anyway? What's that a plan of?"

"Azkaban,"Harry replied firmly.

Hermione looked at him long and hard. "You're not serious."

"Why not? Everyone else raids it."

"Harry! Are you trying to commit suicide or something?"

"I'm trying to put things right!" Harry looked at her with sudden intensity. "Three people are in Azkaban because of me! Who knows what Ron's going to do to them? We need to get them out."

"Do we even know they're in Azkaban?"

"It seems the most likely place, doesn't it?"

Hermione was distracted from answering by the appearance of their hostess. She gave her a conciliatory smile. "Astoria! Harry was just…"

But the state of her table didn't seem of interest to Astoria. Instead, she produced a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Harry, you should probably see this."

Harry scanned the section she'd indicated. Hermione wondered what it was. The latest plan of the Ministry probably, or the latest report against them… She wasn't expected what Harry read out. "Arthur and Molly Weasley, parents of Minister of Magic Ronald Weasley, died last night within a few hours of each other."

* * *

Parvati and Scorpius cautiously approached Ron's office. They found the minister with Hugo. "We heard the news,"Parvati said quietly. "We just wanted to say sorry."

Hugo nodded, managing a smile. "Thank you."

"What happened?"Scorpius wondered.

"Mum died during the night,"Ron said slowly. "We were all with her, we knew the end was near. Then we found Dad next to her in the morning. I guess…he didn't want to live on without her." He got up, his face full of thunder. "They didn't live to see what I was trying to achieve. I'm trying to protect people like them, save them from going through what they've been through, from having their families killed because previous governments don't know how to keep dangerous elements locked up!"

Parvati looked at him with concern. "Ron, we don't want to make any rash decisions."

"I'm through being cautious. If anyone thinks we're wrong, then they can say it to my face, and I'll tell them why _they're_ wrong. Scorpius, organise a press conference. I'm going to make an announcement."

Scorpius nodded and departed. Hugo looked closely at his father. "Dad…what are you going to say?"

* * *

Hermione found Harry alone in their room. She had a feeling he wanted to go outside, to breathe fresh air, to have space to grieve. She did too. But at the moment that was too dangerous. They couldn't be spotted. They had to stay hidden inside. "Are you all right?"

"That's our family, Hermione,"Harry told her. "We've known them the whole of our adult lives. They're our children's grandparents. Apart from Dora and they never treated her differently to the others."

"I know, Harry,"Hermione said quietly.

"And we can't go to their funeral. Lily and Rose can't go to their funeral. We're…stuck here. Hiding. I can't believe we're back here again, like we're seventeen. Hiding from the ministry. Hiding from the people that run the country. And we don't even have the excuse that they're evil."

"Harry, do you want to stop?"

"No. We still need to stop the Purification Device. But the cost is high, Hermione. Too high."

* * *

Ron was standing in front of the press conference. Parvati, Scorpius and Hugo hung back nearby: None of them knew what he was going to say. They soon found out.

"Since I announced that the Purification Device would be used as a way of temporarily robbing criminals of magic, there has been a lot of controversy. Controversy that has turned into armed rebellion against the Ministry. Some people say that the Purification Device should never be used, that it is against the core of our society. Others have doubted the modifications the Ministry have made to it, refusing to believe that its effects are safe and temporary. Well, I'm going to put an end to those arguments." Ron looked around at the press people, as though daring them to challenge him. "Three members of the rogue group known as the Order of the Phoenix were captured in a raid. They will be the first that the Purification Device will be used on."


	14. Chapter 14: Test Run

**Thank you once more for the reviews and the favourite and follow!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Test Run

Harry had been silent since the announcement. Hermione wasn't keen on silence from him. Silence could be dangerous. "Harry? What are you planning?"

Harry looked at her. "We have to stop it, Hermione."

"Harry…"

"You don't agree?"

Hermione phrased her response very cautiously. "I think we need to be careful."

"Because you think it's a trap."

"Don't you?"

"Well, of course it's a trap. Ron knows all about my 'saving people' thing. But it's something else as well. It's an opportunity."

Hermione thought hard about this. "Everyone will know where the Purification Device is…"

"More than that. If they're going to use it, then they need to drop the protective charms."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, they'll need those charms more than ever. If the Purification Device is used, it needs to be controlled, contained. Otherwise it'll effect…everyone. And if we tamper with that…"

"Yes, I know. It's dangerous. But so's letting Ron carry out this test. If it actually works, then he'll gain a lot of support. And if it doesn't work, if the effect's permanent…we can't let that happen."

* * *

Ron was pacing nervously around the Purification Device as Ministry officials prepared to transport it. "Take it straight to the Judiciary Department,"he told them. "They'll know what to do with it."

"Do you want to go to the medical wing and pick up a calming draught?"Parvarti asked him ironically.

Ron seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I want to keep a clear head. Harry's bound to try something, we can't leave any loopholes this time."

"And have security on stand by in case he manages to get in anyway?"

Ron sighed. "You know, I never thought I'd have reason to be worried about how resourceful Harry can be."

"Anti-apparition wards will be up throughout the whole Ministry building. There'll be constant sweeps for charmed objects and the room will be constantly monitored for improper use of magic."

Ron nodded. "Now we just have to see how Harry gets around it."

* * *

Harry and Hermione had been joined for a planning meeting by Luna, Rose, Kingsley and, somewhat by default, Lily. "So, that's the situation,"Harry remarked. "We have to get in, destroy or at the very least severely damage the Purification Device, then get out again, hopefully with Owen, Susannah and Gabrielle."

"So no pressure,"Lily remarked ironically.

"I really wish the Quibbler had been invited to the demonstration,"Luna commented. "I'm sure I would be able to get you in if they were."

"We can't just walk in there,"Hermione remarked. "We're too recognisable."

"Well, a disguise wouldn't take too much trouble,"Harry pointed out. "But we need a way in. They're not going to let in any group of random strangers."

"Suppose we do get in,"Hermione mused,"what do we do then? Kingsley, you started the study of the Purification Device. What would it take to destroy it?"

Kingsley spread his hands. "The Purification Device has lasted for hundreds of years. It would probably take multiple curses just to damage it. And the Ministry has been studying it for ten years, remember. It has reached the point where they could take it apart and put it back together again. Any minor damage will likely be easily repaired."

Harry sighed. "It's looking like it's not just a case of sneaking in and smashing it. To put it out of action permanently, we'd have to steal it."

"So are we doing that now?"Lily asked.

Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Stopping them using it on Owen and the others has to be the priority. If it's just a temporary victory, that's what we'll have to hope for. The main problem is getting in there."

"I think I know someone who can help us,"Rose realised. "Just give me a moment to contact them."

* * *

Owen, Gabrielle and Susannah were in one of the holding cells at the Ministry. Owen looked around it somewhat morosely. "I guess this is what they call the condemned cell."

"We're not condemned yet,"Susannah said firmly. "The rest of the Order will be trying to save us."

"Trying and failing, most likely,"Owen replied.

Gabrielle gave a slight smile. "Harry Potter first saved me when he was fourteen years old. He can always surprise you."

Seamus and Oliver opened the door. "Prisoners for transport to sentencing,"Seamus snapped. "Move out." Both of them seemed to be doing their very best not to look the three prisoners in the eye.

Owen, Gabrielle and Susannah filed out.

* * *

The members of the press were being shown into the demonstration room by Aurors. What no-one realised what that among them were Harry and Hermione Potter. With them were Zara Mills and Jacqui Langer. While Rose would never have considered them friends, their acquaintance and support of Harry's position was enough to convince the pair to smuggle the two Order leaders in.

Hermione scratched her polyjuiced face. "Did this person have a skin condition or something?"

"No idea,"Jacqui replied quietly. "You've got the appearance of two Daily Prophet workers."

"And as far as we're concerned, that's who we think you are,"Zara added. "From hereon, you're on your own."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, we've got some plans of our own."

As the group took their seats, Owen, Gabrielle and Susannah were marched in and tied to chairs next to the Purification Device. Ron stood at the front. "Thank you for coming. As you can see, the Purification Device is fully powered up. It only needs to be activated." He walked over and placed his wand in the appropriate slot. " _Excitant_ ,"he snapped and the device began to glow. Witches and wizards began casting Shield Charms around the device and the three prisoners, sealing them in together. "In three minutes,"Ron explained,"the Purification Device will activate."

Harry nodded to Hermione, who adjusted the coin in her pocket.

* * *

In the ministry atrium were Dennis Creevey, Michael Corner, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Lupin, Lee Jordan and Li Corner. With security concentrated on the judiciary department, they had been able to come in through the public entrance, with Dennis, one of the least contentious members of the group, making the introduction. Dennis received Hermione's message and nodded to the others. They all downed the polyjuice potion they had brought with them and then fired their wands into the air, creating sparks of light.

Apollo Zabini, one of the Ministry workers present, looked round in shock and picked out one of the advancing figures. "That's Harry Potter!"

Imelda Creevey was looking in a different direction. "No… _that's_ Harry Potter!"

Slowly, those in the atrium began to realise what they were looking at: Seven Harry Potters advancing towards them, wands glowing.

"Get the Aurors!"Apollo shouted.

* * *

In the demonstration room, the alarms sounded and several of the Aurors present hurried out. Harry nodded to Hermione and they drew their wands. " _Stupefy_!" The spells stunned several of those casting the shield around the Purification Device, creating a hole in the shield. Harry and Hermione immediately began hurling curses at the partly unprotected device. " _Reducto_! _Bombarda_! _Confringa_!" This time the spells struck home. At first Harry thought it wasn't having an effect…and then the device began to smoke and burn, the glow fading.

Ron looked at the unfamiliar visage…but he recognised the person behind it. " _That's_ Harry Potter!"he shouted. "Stop him! _Protego_!" His Shield Charm formed over the hole in the shield around the Purification Device, sealing it again.

Harry and Hermione ran for the door as several Aurors aimed their wands at them. Harry spun round. " _Obliviate_!" The spell struck several of the reporters, causing them to mill around in confusion and act as a living shield. Harry noted with satisfaction that Zara and Jacqui were among those hit. That should avoid awkward questions.

The pair ran for the atrium where Harry tried not to be fazed by the sight of seven people that looked just like him fighting Ministry personnel. After all, it had happened before. " _Impedimenta_!"he snapped, Hermione following suit, and the Ministry personnel in their way were knocked aside. "Floo Network!"he shouted at the others and they all quickly disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

Ron walked over to where Padma and Terry were examining the Purification Device. "Is it repairable?"

"Yes,"Terry replied cautiously. "But…it'll take days."

Ron sighed. "Work on it. And…someone take the prisoners back to their cells."

* * *

Nymphadora found James in one of the classrooms. "You hear about what happened at the demonstration?"

James nodded. "Yes. No casualties this time but the Purification Device was damaged…and the three Order members remain in custody."

"Is it out of action for good?"

"Not from what I hear. They're repairing it as we speak."

Nymphadora sat down heavily at one of the desks. "If it had been destroyed, this would all be over."

"Maybe,"James pondered. "But maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the Order destroy the Purification Device, then that's completely destroying the Ministry's new policy. The Ministry won't let that stand. Either the Order will all be rounded up or the Ministry will fall."

"Maybe we should hope the Ministry get the Device working?"

"I'm not even sure that would solve it. If it doesn't work, then the Ministry will have just about everyone turn on them and the government will fall, and then we really will have anarchy. And even if it works as they say, people will accuse them of tyranny, of forcing through a dangerous new policy even when there's opposition. It could just inflame things."

"Then where does that leave us?"

James thought for a moment, and then slowly he began to smile. "With the third option."


	15. Chapter 15: Revolution

**Thank you again for the reviews and follow!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Revolution

Ron and Parvati entered the Ministry workshop where Padma, Hugo and Terry were pouring over the Purification Device. "How long until it's working again?"Ron asked.

Terry looked up. "A day. Maybe two."

Ron scowled. "That's longer than I'd hoped for."

"It was pretty messed up,"Hugo explained. "We're having to completely regenerate some parts of it."

Ron sighed. "Keep me posted. I want another trial run as soon as possible."

As they left, Parvati looked at her friend with concern. "Something's worrying you."

"Harry."

Parvati shook her head. "He's not going to be a real threat. I know he's getting support but that's just discontented mumblings. At the end of the day, people aren't going to be rising up against the Ministry."

"They're not going to be rising up to defend it."

"We don't need defending. We've got plenty of people here."

"But have we got enough?" Ron thought for a moment. "The thing is, believe it or not, Harry's been pulling his punches."

"What do you mean?"

"A raid here, a raid there? He's not attacking us full-on, he's not using his full resources. He's basically just been trying to get at the Device."

Parvati considered this. "True,"she admitted.

"If he decides to step things up a gear, to go after the Ministry itself…then things really will get serious."

* * *

Hermione found Harry pouring over plans again. The small victory of disrupting the trial run had done little to calm and relax him. They both knew it was only a temporary triumph, that more trouble would follow. Plans had to be made. "What are you looking at?"she asked him. He didn't answer, which worried her. She came to his side and saw he was once more looking at plans of the Ministry. "Are you planning another raid?"

Harry was silent for a long time before finally answering. "I'm planning to take over the Ministry."

Hermione gaped at him, aghast. "Harry!"

Harry turned on her angrily. "Well what else can we do, Hermione? We can't sneak in and destroy the Purification Device, it's too powerful. We can't sneak it out in our pockets, take it to some secure location where we can destroy it at our leisure. So we have to take charge of where it is. We have to take the Ministry."

"And what about Ron and the others?"

"Lock them up, I suppose. There's plenty of cells there."

"And then? Set up a benign dictatorship? You're talking about overthrowing the elected officials!"

"We won't have to take it over forever,"Harry replied defensively. "Maybe we can make an agreement with them afterwards, see Ron restored to office so long as these plans are disbanded. Or maybe we can hold an election, have the people decide who they want to rule them. So long as there's an end to this."

"Harry…you're talking about staging a coup."

Harry looked at her, unflinching. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. Where do we start?"

* * *

James and Nymphadora were also currently looking over a plan of the Ministry, carefully sequestered away in James' room at Gryffindor Towers. James looked at his sister quizzically. "What do you think?"

Nymphadora gave him a sceptical look. "I think you've inherited Dad's habit of trying to do the impossible."

"Well, nice to know I've picked up a few traits from him."

"Couldn't you have found a better one?" Nymphadora sighed. "The Order of the Phoenix have tried to raid the Ministry about half a dozen times. What makes you think that…Dumbledore's Army will do any better?"

"Because they won't be expecting us."

"They'll be expecting _someone_."

"But that's the beauty of it!"James insisted. "They'll think the someone is already there!"

Nymphadora still looked sceptical but at least she was willing to discuss it. "Okay, I'm listening."

"We have to be very careful, time this just right. And we have to keep a close eye on things. But I'm guessing the Order will give us the distraction we need…and then we can end this once and for all."


	16. Chapter 16: Three Plans

**Thank you as ever for the follows, favourite and reviews! I'm seeing a wide variety of opinions which shows the story is doing its job.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Three Plans

A council of war was in progress at the Greengrass mansion, with Harry holding court over Hermione, Rose, Lily, Luna, Emily, Kingsley, Teddy and Martin. The plan of the Ministry was laid out in front of them. "Getting into the atrium should be easy,"Harry noted. "The ministry's a public building after all."

"There's been no state of emergency declared,"Rose mused. "So security shouldn't be any higher than normal."

"There'll still be aurors stationed in there though,"Emily pointed out. "And Minister Weasley's recruited an awful lot of support. Anyone who isn't there when we attack will probably get summoned pretty quickly."

"But where exactly do we head when we get there?"Martin asked.

"We don't head anywhere,"Harry replied. "We make our stand in the atrium."

"But…what about Susannah and the others?"

"We can free them once we win the battle,"Hermione explained.

Luna considered the point. "This does seem like a very strange strategy."

"There's no strategic point to capture,"Harry explained. "We won't suddenly gain control of the wizarding world just because we take the minister's office."

"Harry is correct,"Kingsley agreed. "The minister is merely an elected official. There are no articles of power."

"What about the Purification Device?"Teddy asked. "Don't we want to capture that?"

"Destroying it will take time,"Hermione reminded him. "We need to buy that time."

"We need to take over the whole building,"Harry concluded. "And we need to overcome all opposition. Make it so that there's no-one to stand against us."

Lily considered this. "So we attack the ministry…and the workers and their supporters turn up to defend it."

"And Ron will lead from the front,"Hermione explained.

"Probably call in everyone he's got,"Harry concluded. "So we need to throw in everything we've got. The whole of the Order. All versus all. We overcome everyone who's on the Ministry's side, capture them, and then we're the ones in control."

* * *

At around the same time, a similar meeting was going on in Ron's office. Present with the Minister were Parvati, Padma, Scorpius, Hugo, Neville and Seamus. "Harry's going to come here,"Ron told them.

A series of worried looks were exchanged. "How do you know?"Parvati asked.

Ron shrugged. "I know him."

"Ron's right,"Neville agreed. "This is the sort of thing Harry would do. Take the fight to the enemy."

"Which is suddenly us,"Hugo noted.

"Never thought I'd see the day,"Seamus agreed.

"So we need to be ready,"Scorpius decided.

Ron nodded. "All thoughts welcome."

"Extra guards in the atrium?"Padma suggested.

Ron considered this. "Okay. But be discreet. I don't want it to look like martial law's been declared."

"Do you think he'll make a frontal attack?"Neville asked. "He might sneak into the ministry before revealing himself, try and take out some of the personnel."

Seamus nodded. "He'll be after the leaders, not the gate guards."

"So we have regular patrols of the corridors,"Parvati concluded.

"And we make sure everyone stays alert,"Ron added.

"Does that include our new auxilliary personnel?"Hugo wondered.

Ron considered this. "Seamus, stay in the ministry. You'll be part of the patrols."

Seamus nodded. "Okay, Ron."

"Neville, get back to Hogwarts, but stay in contact. We may need you back here in a hurry."

* * *

James looked around the Room of Requirement. Everywhere, students were duelling each other. The few that he had recruited to Dumbledore's Army had discreetly spread the word and now there was around a dozen of them. Gemini, Bradley, Beverley, Maxwell and Flavia were now joined in their practise by Verity Higgs, Terry Fowler, Amanda Willis, Edward Atkins, Nigel Peake of Gryffindor, Susan Green and Aadi Salis of Ravenclaw. Nymphadora, however, was sat apart from them. James sat down next to her.

"You know most of this lot probably wouldn't be that good in a fight,"she pointed out.

"I told you before,"James began.

"Yes, yes, I know. You don't want us to fight. We might have to though, might we?"

James sighed. "Maybe. But if we do, I'll only take those I think can handle it."

"That's fair, I suppose. Any idea what our plan is?"

"We're just waiting for the moment. Waiting for someone to make a move."

"To provide us with a diversion, you mean."

"Basically, yes."

"We're going to have to move pretty fast. And we're not exactly on anyone's owling list."

"If anything happens, Neville and Ernie will be among the first to find out,"James replied. "Watch them and we'll know when to act."


	17. Chapter 17: The End is Nigh

**Thank you for the favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The End is Nigh

Harry and Hermione were in a telephone box, covered in cloaks, as it descended into the ministry. With them were Teddy, Lily, Rose and Li. A bored-looking door guard greeted them as they arrived. "Name?"

Harry pointed his wand in the man's face. "Harry Potter."

Around the atrium, other boxes were descending. Luna led Angelina, Katie, Lee, Cho and Michael out of one. Kingsley emerged from another with Hagrid, Martin and Emily. Dennis, Demelza, Victoire and Melissa appeared out of the floo network, taking the connection from the Greengrass residence.

"Get the Aurors!"shouted a voice that sounded like Terry.

Percy, Charlie, George, Lisa and Davina came dashing through one of the doorways, wands at the ready. "Don't do anything stupid, Harry!"George shouted.

"Like destroying all the world's magic?"Harry fired back. He hurled an Exploding Charm at the group, who all dodged out of the way.

Oliver, Alicia, Timothy and Helena appeared above them on brooms, raining spells down on the group below. "They've got brooms,"Teddy complained. "Why haven't we got brooms?"

"We have,"Harry answered. He nodded to Angelina, who understood the signal. She, Katie, Michael and Cho retrieved the brooms from their box and took off to face off against their former compatriots.

"I'm seeing an awful lot of friends and family on the other side,"Hermione said quietly.

"Was it going to be any different?"Harry asked.

Rose and Lily stood with them. "Fighting a duel in the ministry atrium against the ministry,"Rose mused. "Not how I intended on ending this year."

"Do we have any sort of plan?"Lily asked.

"Plan A involves winning,"Harry replied. "And seeing how fast Ron's response time is."

* * *

Scorpius hurried into Ron's office, where the minister was waiting with Parvati, Hugo, Marie and Seamus. "Harry's here. And he's brought the Order with him."

"How many of them?"Ron asked crisply.

"As far as we can tell, all of them. Fifteen to twenty."

"He's attacking in force,"Parvati realised. "But why?"

"Maybe he wants the Purification Device,"Seamus suggested.

"Harry can be a bit single-minded at times,"Ron agreed. "I'm just not sure this is one of those times. But it needs to be protected all the same. Seamus, you and Hannah go and guard the Device."

Seamus nodded. "You got it, Ron." He hurried out.

"The staff in the atrium need reinforcements,"Scorpius continued.

"Which is probably what Harry intends,"Ron mused.

"You think this is going to be the decisive battle?"Hugo asked.

"I'm almost certain of it. He wants to bring this to a head. Which is good, because that's what I want too."

"We're all here with you, minister,"Marie asserted.

"Glad to hear it. Well, then. Let's give Harry what he wants. Get as many people together as you can. We're going to the atrium."

* * *

James was in his classroom, trying to teach Muggle Studies to a group of bored third years. "So, as we've established, muggles do not use forms of transport like brooms and apparating. However, they do have other forms of transport, many of which are similar to those used by the magical community. Can you give me some examples?"

A hand shot up. "Trains, like the Hogwarts Express?"

"Correct."

More students called out answers. "Buses, like the Knight Bus!" "Cars!" "Motorbikes!"

James tried to pay attention to what his students were saying but something caught his eye out the window. Neville, Ernie and Angela were dashing across the grounds, apparating as soon as they got outside the wards. "Class dismissed!"he announced.

There was silence for a moment. "Sir?"asked one of the Gryffindor girls.

"For homework, one roll of parchment on muggle transport and how it differs from the wizarding equivalent. You can make a start before your next lesson if you so choose. Dismissed!" James waited until the class had all left before calling out "Neddy!"

A house-elf, one of those assigned to clean Gryffindor Towers, appeared next to him with a crack. "You called, Professor Potter?"

"Are you familiar with the second year students?"

"Yes, Professor Potter."

"Then I want you to find Nymphadora Potter, Beverley Cardogan and Maxwell Jordan of Gryffindor, Bradley Wood of Hufflepuff and Gemini Malfoy of Slytherin. Tell their teachers that I need them and send them to the Head of Gryffindor's office. We've got a journey to make."


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Battle

**Thank you for the follows, favourite and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Last Battle

A full-scale battle had erupted in the atrium. Those wishing to stay neutral had either fled the scene or were cowering in corners. Martin and Emily were fighting back to back, duelling against Apollo and Natalie Ellis, formerly one of Martin's teammates in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and now a worker in the Department of Games and Sports. "Odd how things go!"Emily called over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"her brother called back.

"Did you think we'd be doing this a year ago?"

"Can't say that I did! Didn't think we'd be doing it without James either!"

Emily swallowed hard as she deflected one of Natalie's jinxes. "We'll find Susannah, okay?"

Kingsley and Hagrid were guarding the group against the reinforcements of Aurors who had arrived on the scene. Kingsley was more than a match for any of them in a duel despite his advanced years and, while his magic was not up to much, Hagrid was proving as sturdy as he had done in another battle with Aurors, many years earlier.

Hermione was duelling against Lisa and Davina, her former sister-in-law and step-niece. Nearby, Luna was fighting George, while Rose and Lily fought against Percy. Angelina and Oliver zipped about around each other on brooms, firing off curses. Katie fired off a Stunning Spell at another flyer, realising only a second after she hit him that it was her son, Timothy. She cast a Cushioning Charm as he fell from his broom, lowering him gently to the floor. Moments later, she was dodging an attack from Alicia.

Neville, Ernie and Angela appeared in the Floo Network and stood for a moment, taking in the scene before them, friend against friend, familymembers against familymembers. "How did we end up with this?"Ernie asked wonderingly.

"Guess we'll just have to stop it,"Neville answered. A moment later, Teddy, Victoire and Lee were coming at them and they were on the defensive.

Harry was duelling Charlie in the centre of the chaos: The Head of the House of Potter versus the new Head of the House of Weasley. "We've got most of the country behind us, Harry,"Charlie said through gritted teeth. "You can't win."

"If we win here, we'll have the whole country flock to support us,"Harry replied. " _Locomotor mortis_!" The spell got under Charlie's guard, taking him down. " _Entomorphis_! _Fernanculus_!" Much as he would have preferred to just use simple Stunning Spells or Body-Bind, there were too many people around who could revive or free an opponent who had been disabled that simply. The only way to get someone out of the fight was to do enough non-fatal damage that it would require a lot of treatment and counter-spells.

A moment later, Ron, Scorpius, Parvati, Hugo, Marie, Padma and Anthony came charging in with the reinforcements. Ron looked around at the mess of his Ministry and let out a deep breath. "Looks like we've got a lot to do."

* * *

James led his makeshift DA team – Nymphadora, Gemini, Beverley, Bradley and Maxwell – through the same tunnels that Harry's party had used some weeks earlier. Eventually, they came to the spot alongside the lower Ministry levels. "Well this is the place,"James noted. Then he paused.

"What are you waiting for?"Bradley asked.

"If any of you want to turn back now, you can."

Gemini rolled her eyes. "Come on, Uncle James, you know us better than that."

"I'm serious. If we do this, we could end up in trouble with the Ministry. Probably the Order too. There's no shame in being afraid."

There was a long silence. "It looks like we're all with you,"Nymphadora said at last.

"Okay, then let's get this started. _Bombarda_!" The spell smashed a hole in the wall. James led the group through. Suddenly, two Aurors appeared.

" _Stupefy_!"

James, Nymphadora and Beverley cast the spell simultaneously, knocking both Aurors out. James sighed. "Looks like we've just joined their war. We're lucky most of them are dealing with the Order. Come on."

* * *

Hermione had found herself duelling Parvati and Padma. A Levitating Charm sent Padma crashing into a wall, knocking her out. She turned back to Parvati, who stood wand ready. "You really want to do this on your own?"Hermione asked.

Parvati stared at her defiantly. "I'm sure I don't stand a chance against the greatest witch of our generation. But if you're after Ron, then you have to get through me."

Hermione nodded and they fought again.

Rose dashed past where Marie and Melissa were duelling and found herself facing Hugo. She sighed. "Are we actually going to do this?"

"Are you going to stand down?"Hugo replied.

"No."

"Then I guess we're going to fight." And with that, brother and sister started duelling each other.

Neville took down Li with a Jelly-Brain Jinx and turned towards the next potential opponent. It was Luna. They stood facing each other, wands ready…then Neville pointed his wand upwards. Luna did likewise. "Should we get out of here?"he asked.

Luna nodded. "I think that might be a good idea." She took his hand and they walked away from the battle.

Ron put Teddy in a Full Body-Bind Curse then looked over to where Harry was taking down Anthony. "HARRY!"he shouted.

Harry looked up at the Minister's shout and locked eyes with him. Then they both rushed headlong through the other combatants, ready to fight.

* * *

Dumbledore's Army raced towards the detention area. Seamus and Hannah were on guard but the sight of a group of school children and their teacher was unexpected enough to give them pause. "James?"Seamus asked. "What are you doing here?"

His answer was a barrage of Stunning Spells. "Call it a school outing,"James suggested, before gesturing to a door. "The Purification Device is in there."

"James?"came a voice from another cell. There, peering through the bars, was Owen. Susannah and Gabrielle were with him. "Get us out of here!"

James turned back to the children. "Get the Device." Then he went to the cell window. "I'm sorry, Owen, but if I free you then I'm taking the Order's side over the Ministry's. I have to stay neutral."

The five children reappeared, levitating the Purification Device between them. Susannah spotted her nephew among them. "Bradley?"

Bradley looked at her. "I'm sorry, Aunt Susannah, but Professor Potter's got a plan to end this. If it works, you'll be all right. But we can't help you now."


	19. Chapter 19: A New Solution

**Thank you for the review, follow and favourites!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: A New Solution

The battle between Harry and Ron continued to rage through the Ministry atrium. The fighting around them had effectively ceased. All those still standing had stopped to watch the duel, as if accepting that the outcome of the fight between their leaders would decide the battle.

Harry generated a swirl of water around his body and then hurled it at Ron. Ron froze it and then shattered it. He transfigured chains which surrounded Harry and tied him up, drawing him towards Ron. Harry concentrated hard and the chains broke up. He summoned up a flurry of darts and fired them at Ron, who deflected them so they struck harmlessly against the walls and roof.

"Stop!"

The voice was so commanding that both Harry and Ron obeyed it immediately. They turned their attention to the speaker, as did everyone else in the room. The sight that greeted their eyes amazed them. There was James, with Gemini, Beverley, Bradley, Maxwell and Nymphadora standing behind him. And behind them…was the Purification Device.

"What are you doing with that?"Ron demanded.

Harry meanwhile had raised his wand again. "Stand aside, James, we need to destroy it."

"I'm carrying out a little test, Minister,"James explained. "And no, Dad, we're not going to destroy it."

Parvati looked at him angrily. "Who do you think you are?"

"James Potter. Heir of the House of Potter, Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts, and leader and mentor of Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore's Army?"Neville repeated.

"We liked the name,"Nymphadora explained.

Luna smiled knowingly. "I think he would have approved."

"James, what do you think you're doing bringing the children here?"Hermione asked.

"I needed help,"James explained. "And everyone else had given in to the insanity. Look at yourselves! People I've known all my life, people I remember being born, fighting each other. There has to be a better way!"

"Show us one,"Harry insisted.

"I'm going to." James looked at Ron. "Minister…Uncle Ron, you knew the Purification Device would be controversial. You haven't had a chance for full testing, you don't know for sure what it does. Yes, there'll be people who oppose it either way but you haven't made any attempt to win anyone over. No consultation, just 'This is what we're doing.' You might have been elected by the people, but you can't act like a dictator. You have to let the will of the people guide you, not think you know what's best for everyone."

"I'm just trying to keep them safe,"Ron protested. "I didn't want any of this."

"Maybe not but you've got it. And you, Dad. Do you really think the Purification Device is evil, that anyone who uses it is evil? It was built as a last resort, out of fear. And yes, it was nearly used for evil purposes. But if we can put this magic to good use, isn't that a good thing? If we use it to protect people?"

"It's dangerous,"Harry insisted. "If it's not properly controlled…"

"We controlled it before, stopped Lucius Malfoy misusing it. If this could have been used on criminals in the past, maybe we could have saved lives. Maybe we could have saved Mum."

Harry felt suddenly uncomfortable. "Maybe…maybe if it was properly regulated. But we still don't know how it works…"

"Which is why I've brought it here. To test it. If it can be used to take away someone's magic and then restore it, then we know it's controllable. Of course, that means a test subject and that person would be in danger of ending up as a squib. So if no-one else volunteers, I'll do it."

"No,"Harry replied. "I'll do it."

"So will I,"Ron agreed.

James nodded and stepped aside. Harry handed his wand to Hermione. "Look after this for me."

Ron handed his to Parvati. "Just in case we're wrong."

United for the first time in a long while, Harry and Ron walked towards the Purification Device, standing either side of it. "Look after the wounded,"Harry instructed.

"Terry, you know the Device as well as anyone,"Ron noted. "Set it in motion."

Terry swallowed hard but nodded. He stepped forward and placed his wand in the Device's slot. " _Excitant_."

"Three minutes, remember,"Ron commented, as Terry withdrew.

Hermione, Parvati, Neville, Luna, James, Emily, George, Hugo, Kingsley, Victoire, Nymphadora, Gemini and Bradley all surrounded the Purification Device. " _Protego_!"they shouted together, generating a Shield Charm around the Device, sealing Harry and Ron in with it. Meanwhile, Lily, Rose, Lisa and Davina had moved to look after the wounded on both sides, performing counter-curses and giving minor healing spells to those with physical wounds. Hagrid moved around them, offering comfort.

The Purification Device activated and the inside of the shield filled with energy. Those casting the shield struggled to maintain it, with others moving to help them. Finally, it dissipated and they lowered the shield.

Harry and Ron emerged and accepted their wands. They pointed them at a chunk of masonry. " _Wingardium leviosa_!" Nothing happened. They handed the wands back to their partners and went to stand by the Device.

Terry waved his wand along the Device's side, adjusting the new controls fitted by the Ministry. Then he set it in motion again. The shield went up and the inside crackled with energy again, less intense this time, more of a healing feel to it.

Harry and Ron emerged and took their wands again. " _Wingardium leviosa_!"

The chunk moved. Both of them cast the spell on their own, just to make sure they were both restored. It worked every time.

Harry looked around at his followers. "Order of the Phoenix, stand down." The members of the Order put their wands away.

Ron looked at Harry uncomfortably. "Harry…you know I'm going to have to take you all into custody."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Ron gestured to his security guards. "Aurors, take them to the detention area."


	20. Chapter 20: Restoration

**Thank you, as ever, for the reviews, follows and favourite!**

 **One reviewer was unconvinced by Harry and especially Ron volunteering to test the Device. My view on the matter was that they were being the leaders who don't ask anyone to do what they're not prepared to do themselves. I think that James knew that volunteering to do it would shame them into offering to take his place. Also, once Harry had volunteered, I don't think Ron had any choice but to share the risk: He's the one that's been insisting it's safe and controllable, not being willing to be a test subject would indicate that he had doubts.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: Restoration

It was the press conference that no-one had believed would ever happen. Harry and Ron stood side by side in the Ministry press room, cameras popping as disbelieving journalists recorded the moment. "The Purification Device has now been fully tested,"Ron announced. "Two test subjects had their magic removed and then restored."

"And who exactly were those test subjects?"Jacqui Langer demanded.

"You're looking at them."

The journalists looked about as shocked as either man had ever seen them. "We decided that we couldn't ask anyone else to take the risk,"Harry explained. "Or to be precise, the younger generation helped us see what we had to do."

"What of the reports of a war?"Zara Mills asked. "Of a pitched battle between the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix in this very building?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance. "Mistakes were made,"Ron replied. "Things happened that shouldn't have done. The Purification Device proposal was sound but the way it was implemented was not. There should have been proper testing and consultation. The fact that this didn't happen meant unnecessary tension."

"And some of us overreacted,"Harry continued. "We saw the threat the Purification Device had posed in the past, not the uses it could be put to that would benefit our whole society. And we didn't trust those we should have trusted. Those who have proved themselves in the past to want the best for all witches and wizards."

"There's no point holding onto the bad feeling that nearly tore our society apart,"Ron concluded. "Therefore, I am issuing a full ministerial pardon to all members of the Order of the Phoenix who may have committed a crime during the recent unrest, and look forward to working with them on rebuilding trust in our society."

* * *

Nymphadora, Bradley and Gemini sat cross-legged on the bed in the Head of Gryffindor's quarters, watching an image of the press conference. Gemini smiled. "Good old Grandad. He did the right thing in the end."

"I guess everyone did,"Nymphadora replied. "We're just lucky no-one arrested _us_."

"Well, why would they? We saved wizarding society as we know it."

"So…everything's going to be all right now?"Bradley asked. "My grandma and my aunt and uncle… they're all going to be released?"

"That's what Uncle Ron said,"Nymphadora confirmed.

"And we did it! Us! We're like…a new Golden Trio!"

"Beverley and Maxwell had a hand in it too,"Gemini pointed out.

Bradley looked as though his hopes had been dashed. "Golden Quintet?"

"Maybe we're still Dumbledore's Army?"

"I think James is going to close that down,"Nymphadora replied. "The civil war's over and everybody won."

Bradley nodded. "Something tells me this isn't the last scrape we're going to get into though."

"You're probably right."

At that moment, the door to the room was flung open. Hermione looked at the three junior school students sitting on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Did you get lost?"

Nymphadora jumped up and flung her arms round her. "I've missed you, Mum."

Hermione softened. "I've missed you too, Dora. All of you. Maybe even you, Bradley."

"But what are you doing back here, Grandma?"Gemini asked.

"Well, since your grandad decided on the pardon, Professor Longbottom told Harry and I we could have our jobs back as soon as it was official."

"What about Professor Souvren…and Professor Weasley?"Bradley asked.

"Professor Souvren is quite happy to go back to being retired. And I believe Lisa has been offered Professor Ramos' position as Head of Ravenclaw and Astronomy Professor. He's leaving to take up a job with the Ministry's observatory."

"But what about James?"Nymphadora asked. "It'll be tough on him to lose Head of Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Don't worry. He'll get his own reward."

* * *

In their cottage, James was sharing a lengthy hug with Emily. "I've missed you,"he told her quietly.

"I've missed you too,"Emily confirmed.

"Can you try not to run away and be a fugitive again?"

"I'll try." Emily softly kissed him. "Anyway…I guess if I do, I can count on you to put things right."

"I'm still astonished that it worked."

"It did though. We owe you a lot."

"Yes, we do,"agreed a voice from the doorway. They both looked round to see Harry standing there. "Emily, can you give us a moment alone?"

Emily nodded, and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

James watched her go, then looked back at his father. "They let you out then?"

Harry walked into the cottage and let out a deep sigh. "I'm getting old, James. I don't know what the right thing to do is anymore. When you're young, you think that adults know everything. You trust them to make all the decisions, to get you out of a problem. Then you get a bit older and you decide that adults know nothing. That they're past it, that they don't understand modern society, that they should stand aside and let the young run things. Neither of those is true, of course. People of every age are fallible. They get it wrong sometimes, right other times. But then you become one of those old people and you look around and you realise it's not your world anymore. People don't have the same values you had, don't do things the same way. Because that's what happens, things change. But that's hard to accept sometimes. Some people still want to do things the old way, or worse they want to tear down this new world and bring back their own. That's how the Death Eaters started."

"You're not a Death Eater,"James told him.

"No, you're right, I'm not. But I have done everything wrong. Maybe I was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, maybe I just forgot that not everything needs to be solved by fighting. But I'm not the one that should be leading the light side anymore. You are. I'm standing down as leader of the Order of the Phoenix in your favour."

James gaped. "I…I actually don't know what to say."

Harry held out his hand and James shook it. "Leader of Dumbledore's Army, eh? I think he would have been proud of you. He learned the hard way the dangers of thinking you know what's best for the wizarding world. Thanks for making sure it wasn't that hard for me."


	21. Chapter 21: A Final Farewell

**Thank you again for all the reviews and the favourites! I continue to find the cross-section of opinions interesting. My aim with this story was to tell a Harry v Ron tale where neither side was all right or all wrong, and both were acting for what they thought were the best of reasons. I guess it's up to you readers to decide if I succeeded. Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: A Final Farewell

Rose was facing the most difficult meeting of her life. The thing that made it most difficult of all was that she was having it with her father, her husband and her brother. Three of the people that, a few months earlier, she'd have said she was closest to in the world. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say that,"Ron told her. "This isn't about who's to blame, who's wrong."

"We all thought we were right,"Hugo mused. "Maybe we were all wrong."

"We could have handled it better,"Scorpius agreed.

"Maybe I should have listened to you in the first place,"Ron suggested. "You thought that there'd be opposition, that pushing ahead with the policy would cause trouble."

"But I could have come to you,"Rose pointed out. "I could have told you how I felt, not gone straight to Mum and Uncle Harry."

"I didn't really give you a chance,"Ron admitted. "I didn't tell any of you what I was going to do, didn't ask for your opinion. And by then, it was too late."

"Harry made it too late,"Hugo argued. "Once he'd made that statement to the press, made it known he opposed you…"

"I could only dig my heels in and oppose him?" Ron shook his head. "It doesn't work like that."

"You're still a good minister,"Scorpius told him. "Probably the best we've ever had."

Rose nodded. "Can't argue with that."

Ron looked at her. "You still want to work with me?"

"If you'll still have me."

Her father smiled. "I can't ever imagine not."

* * *

The Weasley family plot. Harry had been there many times before. He'd buried his wife there, along with two of her brothers and her sister-in-law…and their son. And now he stood before the graves of his former parents-in-law. So many people who stood have been standing at their grave had been buried before them. That was what had driven Ron to extremes. Maybe it was what had driven Harry to extremes. Both of them in their own way had been trying to fight the evil that had taken so many people they cared about from them. They'd just ended up fighting the wrong people. They'd come very close to adding to the tragedy.

Harry wasn't alone. Hermione was at his side, as she had been all along. Their children were there, along with practically the whole of the extended Weasley family. And others, members of the Order of the Phoenix, now expanded to re-admit those who'd left to support the ministry. The key members of Dumbledore's Army, and other people who'd supported both sides…as many as they could get together for this gesture of reconciliation, of solidarity. It would be difficult for some families. Harry had seen the awkward reunion of the Wood family: Katie, Martin and Susannah had fought on one side, Oliver, Timothy and Helena on the other. Forgiveness for that could take some time. He noticed Neville and Luna standing nearby, hands held as if they'd never been apart. Sometimes love could conquer a difference of opinion. The Weasleys continued to view him with a certain amount of suspicion. They'd forgiven him once before, for the sake of the family, for the children...and now the grandchildren. Time. Always time.

Nymphadora stepped forward and James, Rose, Lily and Hugo fell into step behind her. The youngest sibling was holding a wreath which she placed on the grave before tooking a step backwards to join the others. They all bowed together.

Ron cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure my parents would have appreciated it. Some of you knew them well, some of you barely at all, some only by reputation. To me, they always represented the best of the world. I'm now going to surrender the floor to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry almost took a step forward before he checked himself. He looked at James, who stepped forward into the centre of the gathering. There was a slightly murmuring among those who were unaware of his new position. James took a deep breath.

"As long as I've known, my grandparents' house was a happy place, a place where you felt safe and loved. That might seem strange, because my grandparents had a lot of reasons to be bitter. But they knew that if you let the bad things that have happened to you change you, then that's the worst defeat of all. Everyone here is willing to fight for what they believe in, for the people they love, for what is right. But we've learned the dangers of being too willing to fight. Of seeing enemies and dangers behind every corner. There are times when the bravest thing to do is not to fight, not to want to hurt those who are on the other side as you. Because being on the other side doesn't always make someone evil, and as long as there's good people on both sides of an argument, then war can be avoided. We are the champions of light and to do that we have to stay light wizards. We have to fight only when there's no choice. We have to follow the examples of my grandparents and be true heroes: Those who build a nurturing home where everyone is safe."

* * *

 **All opinions welcome!**


End file.
